Yugioh! GX: Eternity of Darkness
by WallopingFiend103
Summary: Austin Brennan, 15 years old, has always dreamed about becoming the best duelist in the world, even stronger than the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto. And he gets that chance when he applies for the infamous Duel Academy. But he will have to go through difficult and emotional challenges and obstacles in order to achieve that dream. Chapter update: 10/27/14
1. The Beginning

Yugioh! GX: Eternity of Darkness  
Season 1- The Renegade Corporation  
Chapter 1- The Beginning

Welcome everyone! I'm WallopingFiend103, back with another story. Now, my last GX story was…well, let's not speak of it. It was going smoothly until…ahem, chapter 33. Anyways, let's forget about that. This story will have major changes from Nightmare Crisis, such as characters, plot, enemies, etc. So, I hope this story will be more popular. Let's enjoy. Also, if you remember the very beginning of Nightmare Crisis, this story will take the same route. Now, please enjoy! Oh, sorry one more thing, this story will take place 5 years after GX. And a couple of the GX characters will appear in this story. Now, one last thing; I DO NOT own any thing Yugioh! Not the original series, GX, 5D's, Zexal, nor Arc-V. Only my OCs, some of their cards and other things. Now please, enjoy!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning; kids were out playing, running around, playing tag and such while the adults wearing suits and dresses and carrying briefcases and purses were walking around, and driving through the streets. Even the animals, dog and cats, were playing with the townspeople. Though, the focus here was a kid, sitting on a bench at a bus stop, carrying a backpack on his back. He had light, messy blue hair, unique compared to….basically everyone else, wearing a white undershirt, a navy blue and black jacket, light, black baggy pants and white Nikes. He had a pair of white goggles with a sticker of a Duel Monster on the lens around his neck. The outlines of the goggles were gold. Though, the pants were rolled up and a Duel Monsters deck case was visible but it was empty. The kid had taken the content out. The content was of course a Duel Monsters deck. He began to look at each card and smile non-stop. Seconds later, an elderly woman walked up and sat beside the kid, after the two exchanged waves and smiles.

The two waited for the bus to arrive, with the elderly woman glancing over at the boy who was still looking through his deck. The bus then arrived and the two got on it and the boy sat in the front. Not a minute later, the elderly woman asked if she could sit there and with a confirmation nod from the kid, the woman sat down. The bus took off and the kid was still looking through his deck, still smiling non-stop. The woman pulled out a book from her purse and started reading.

About 10 minutes later, the elderly woman finished her book, as she only had a dozen or so pages left to read, and placed it back in her purse. She then looked over to the boy and noticed he was still going through his deck. The woman raised a brow and asked, "My, my. You sure do like to look through your deck." The kid didn't respond though. But a few seconds later, like the message finally made it to the kid's brain, he looked up with a 'huh'. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. What did you say?"

"Haha. It's okay son. I said you sure do like to look through your deck."

"Oh, yes ma'am. You see, I'm trying out for Duel Academy."

"Duel Academy you say? Well I'll be…"

"Huh, what's wrong ma'am?"

"Nothing. Tell me, have you heard of Jaden Yuki?"

"Jaden Yuki?! Of course! He was like the best duelist at Duel Academy!"

"Yes. I had heard that too. He's infamous. Maybe you'll be like him, you know, become one of the best."

"No ma'am. I don't want to become just one of the best; I want to become the _best_ duelist in the world. That's my dream!"

"Is it now? May I see your deck?"

"Yes ma'am." The kid handed his deck to the woman, who started to look through it. After a few seconds of that, she handed it back and smiled. "Always remember: work your hardest to become the best!"

"I will ma'am!"

"Good. I'll hold you to that. I want to see you in the Pro Leagues one day."

"Yes ma'am. If I can ask, where are you going?"

"Me? Well, I am going to see my grandson take his examination test at the Kaiba Dome."

"Wow, your grandson's going to try out too? That's awesome!"

"Yes. He is a very strong duelist. Maybe you two will get a chance to duel."

"I hope so! Then I'd get to show him how strong I really am!"

"I would love to see that." The two sat there quiet until they arrived at their destination; the famous Kaiba Dome. The two walked out and the kid was amazed to be looking at the Kaiba Dome. "Wow…this is so cool! I never thought I would be here. I always wanted to become a duelist; and not just that, but like I said; to become the best!"

"Good. Take that drive and soar to the top. I'm going to find my grandson. I hope to see you duel today."

"Yes ma'am." The two waved goodbye and the woman walked off to find her grandson. The kid, on the other hand, stood still for another second, to take in where he was. Then, he walked up to the registration desk, where another person was front of him. "Next!" The man registering everyone yelled. "Hi! Are you trying out for the academy too?" The boy turned around and smiled. He had medium grey hair with a bang hanging over his face. He was wearing a red shirt with blue pants. He had a gold bracelet on his right wrist. The kid nodded. "Yeah, I am. You?"

"Yep. I'm going to be the best duelist ever!"

"Really? Even better than Yugi Moto?"

"Better!"

"Haha! Wow, now that's confidence! Okay, we'll see then. I'm Charlie Machida."

"Next!" The man registering everyone yelled.

"Oh, that's me. Well, I guess I'll see you inside." The boy known as Charlie walked up and gave the information he needed to give and gathered the things given to him and walked inside. "Next!" The registration man yelled. The boy stepped up and the man asked, "Name?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Austin Brennan."

"Austin…Brennan." The registration man said as he wrote the boy's name on a piece of paper. He then wrote something else on it and handed it to Austin. "Take this. When this number is called, proceed to where you are told."

"Awesome! Thanks." Austin bowed and ran into the dome. When he walked in, he looked in awe. He had never been at the Kaiba Dome before. "No way! I'm really here!" Austin began to walk further in, but wasn't looking where he was going and instantly bumped into someone. "Agh! My…my bad. Sorry bro." Austin said. He stood up and tried to offer a hand to the other boy he walked into, but the other boy just slapped his hand away and stood up. "Hey! How about you watch where you're going next time!? Got that!?"

"Oh…yeah, yeah. I'm sorry."

"Humph, whatever! Just get out of the way!" The boy pushed Austin to the side and walked off, which Austin looking confused. However, he shook it off and headed to the top to get the full view. When he did, he noticed an arena where a duel was ongoing.

A large, mechanical dragon with electricity crackling all around it charged up an energy blast that struck the proctor and knocked him back.

Proctor: 0  
Boy: Winner

"Alright! Alright! I won!"

"Excellent duel boy. Welcome to Duel Academy!" The proctor said.

"Yes! I'm in!"

"Hey, it's that kid from just a few minutes ago. Did he win his duel already!?" Austin said to himself.

"Well, look who I found." A familiar voice said. Austin turned around and smiled. "Oh, it's you. Hello." It was the elderly woman from earlier.

"Hello. These duels are pretty amazing, aren't they?"

"Yeah. So many awesome duels!"

"No way! Grandma!?" A voice yelled. The two new friends turned to see a boy running towards them. The elderly woman smiled. "Charlie!"

"Hey grandma!"

"Grandma!?"

"I saw a part off your duel sweetie. You were amazing!"

"So you saw it? Alright! Thanks grandma!"

"Grandma!? So, this guy's your grandson!?"

"Huh? Wait, you're that kid for a little bit ago."

"Yeah. I'm Austin Brennan."

"Austin huh? How do you know my grandma?"

"Oh, well, she rode with me on the bus here. We talked."

"This boy is determined to be the best, he says." Charlie's grandma said.

"He told you that? He told me that too. How about we step outside and see how strong you really are. This way, I can see and my grandma can see me duel someone presumably strong."

"A duel? Well…"

"Are you scared?"

"Scared…no way! Let's get to it!" But before anyone could do anything, the intercom came on and announced, **"Austin Brennan, please report to Arena 5 for you duel. I repeat, Austin Brennan, please report to Arena 5 for your duel. Thank you."**

"Eh, looks like I can't beat you today. But at least I get to see how strong you are."

"You bet! See ya in a bit!" Austin waved goodbye in an L-shaped, his middle finger and index finger put together, salute-like fashion and headed down to Arena 5.

Austin emerged onto Arena 5 and an adult, 5'8, with short brown hair, wearing an instructor's uniform was standing on the opposite end with a Duel Disk armed. "So, what is your name, rookie?"

"Me? Oh, uh, it's Austin sir. Austin Brennan."

"Austin Brennan. Interesting. First, my name is Professor Wilkins. I hope you are strong enough to keep up with me."

"I was going to say the same thing, sir."

"Cocky are we? That won't work in the academy. Let's start now."

"Right." The two duelists, armed with their Duel Disks, activated them and inserted their decks. Then, Austin surprised Professor Wilkins by putting on his goggles. "Uh…you're going to duel with those on?" The professor asked, confused.

"I always duel with these on. You ready?" The professor confirmed by nodding his head.

"DUEL!" The two yelled.

Professor Wilkins: 4000  
Austin: 4000

"If you mind, I'll take the first turn." The professor said.

"Yes sir."

"I draw." The professor drew a card. "Hmmm…interesting. I Set a monster face-down and end my turn." An unknown monster appeared, surprising Austin.

"Your turn."

"O-okay. Deck, I'm counting on you. I draw!" Austin drew a card and studied it with the other cards in his hand. It contained **Volcanic Knight, Fire Burn, Volcanic Juggernaut, Volcanic Ash, Heat Missile and Fire Wall. **

"Awesome! I Normal Summon Volcanic Knight in Attack Position." A man with long grey hair wearing black ash armor with stripes of fire going down each side, carrying a sheathed sword engulfed in flames and a gun appeared. (ATK: 1500)

**Volcanic Knight  
Level 4/FIRE  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1400**

**This card is also always treated as a Pyro-Type. When this card battles an opponent's monster, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.**

"Volcanic Knight, attack that face-down monster!" Volcanic Knight unsheathed his sword and rushed for the opponent's monster. As he was, he aimed his gun at the professor and shot him. Then he slashed the unknown monster, revealing it and then shattering it.

Professor Wilkins: 3700

"I lost Life Points!? But how!? My monster was in Defense Position!"

"I can explain sir. When Volcanic Knight battles an opposing monster, my opponent loses 300 Life Points."

"Really?" The professor said in surprise.

"Yes…sir."

"Eh, well, that's all good. But my monster has an effect also. It was Sagan and when it is destroyed by battle, I can add a monster with 1500 ATK or less from my deck to my hand." Professor Wilkins fanned his deck and searched it until he smiled and grabbed a card and showed it to Austin before adding it to his hand.

"I end my turn."

"Are you ready to lose kid? I draw!" The professor drew a card and almost…squealed in a way. It was more of a very happy gasp. Either way, it wasn't what a mature adult would do. Anyways, he grabbed another card from his hand and played it. A man wearing desert clothes carrying a variety of weapons appeared. (ATK: 500)

Up in the stands, a girl, 17 years old, was leaning on the railing, watching Austin duel. She smiled. "Wow, he's cute."

"Amber, don't tell me you're scoping for guys again? That never works!" A boy said, walking up. It was the same boy Austin had bumped into earlier. The girl known as Amber grew a vein on her head and decked the boy in the head. "OW! Ow, ow, ow! AMBER!"

"Don't say that again! Besides, I'm not scoping for guys. I'm looking for talent. And I might have found someone."

"Really? Who?" Amber pointed to Austin and when the boy saw him, his face rose, as in shock. "Oh no! Are you kidding!? It's _him_?!"

"You know him?"

"Of course not. But he bumped into me earlier."

"Really? Hmmm…He seems to use a Volcanic deck. Pretty rare."

"Volcanic? Oh, great. Another Axel Brodie."

"Maybe it's not so bad." Amber said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, great for _you_." Unfortunately for the boy, that remark got him a punch to the face that sent him to the wall, to which made a small commotion that some people turned to, but immediately returned to what they were doing. "Amber! Stop hitting me!"

"Anyways, let's see what he has to show us."

"This is my ultimate strategy. I equip Ben Kei with Axe of Despair and Mage Power. With the combined power, Ben Kei gains 2000 ATK." A two-sided fiendish axe appeared and Ben Kei grabbed it. (ATK: 2500)

Up in the stands, the boy from earlier smiled. "This duel is over. No one can defeat the professor's strategy."

"…" Amber said.

"Ben Kei, let's end this duel shall we? Attack Volcanic Knight!" Ben Kei, with his fiendish axe ready to strike, ran up to Volcanic Knight. The latter managed to shoot Professor Wilkins before he was slashed and destroyed.

Professor Wilkins: 3400  
Austin: 3000

"But there's more kid. For every Equip card that is equipped to Ben Kei, he can attack again."

"Really!? For each card?! But he has 2 equipped!"

"That's right, that means Ben Kei can attack two more times; just enough to defeat you. Ben Kei, attack again!" Ben Kei rushed towards Austin ready to strike. But Austin looked at his hand and grabbed a card and played it. "Not yet! I activate Volcanic Juggernaut's ability; by sending a "Volcanic" monster from my deck to the grave, I can Special Summon this card in Attack Position." Austin sent a card and a large fiend wearing red armor engulfed in flames wearing arm gauntlets appeared.

**Volcanic Juggernaut  
Level 4/FIRE  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800**

**This card is also always treated as a Pyro-Type. When you are attacked directly, by sending 1 "Volcanic" monster from your deck to the graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand). On the turn this card is Special Summoned, it cannot be destroyed by battle.**

"I'll just destroy that monster first then. Ben Kei, attack Volcanic Juggernaut!" Ben Kei ran up to Juggernaut and slashed him with his axe, but Juggernaut guarded with his arms. And due to the gauntlets, which seemed to have some special power, Juggernaut was not destroyed. Though, Austin still took damage.

Austin: 2500

"Not destroyed huh? Either way, I can still attack one more time this turn. Go!" Once more, Ben Kei rushed at Juggernaut and slashed him, though he was not destroyed. Austin still took damage.

Austin: 2000

"I set 1 card and that's all for now." A card appeared.

Charlie and his grandma were still watching and the former had no choice to smile. "That was a pretty good move he did there, I guess."

"You might have a rival sweetie."

"Naw, I don't think so."

"Now Charlie, what have I told you?"

"Not to underestimate people. Sorry."

"Your father never underestimated anyone and that's why he was strong." Hearing about his father, Charlie frowned and gained a serious face, remarking, "I know…I'm sorry."

"Wow! That was awesome Professor!" Austin squealed.

"Thank you. That Volcanic Juggernaut of yours is good too."

"Thank you. But I'm not done yet! I'm going to be the best duelist in the world!"

"Really? Well, you'll have to prove yourself first."

"And I will! I draw!" Austin drew a card. "I send Volcanic Juggernaut to the graveyard to Tribute Summon Volcanic Bulk in Attack Position." Juggernaut disappeared and a bulky armored goblin fiend carrying a bulky large sword appeared.

**Volcanic Bulk  
Level 5/FIRE  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 1900**

**This card is also always treated as a Pyro-Type. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can destroy 1 card on the field. This card gains 100 ATK for every FIRE monster you control, except this card. **

"When Bulk here is Normal Summoned, I can destroy a card on the field. I choose your Ben Kei!" Volcanic Bulk ran Ben Kei and attempted to thrust his sword through Ben Kei. But a clone of Ben Kei appeared and shattered Volcanic Bulk with a thrust of his weapon, surprising Austin.

"Confused? I activated Dark Illusion. Because you tried to destroy my Ben Kei with a Monster effect, I could negate that effect and destroy your monster."

"Oh man…I guess I won't win this turn. I set 2 cards and end my turn with activating Volcanic Ash. This allows me to bring back a "Volcanic" monster. Return Bulk!" In a pillar of fire, Volcanic Bulk reappeared.

**Volcanic Ash  
Normal Spell**

**Target 1 FIRE monster in your graveyard; Special Summon it.**

Professor Wilkins took his turn and drew. "Good…it was nice dueling you kid, and you have some skill. But it's time to end this. I equip Ben Kei with United We Stand. This gives Ben Kei an extra 800 ATK. Not only that, but Mage Power gives him 500 more ATK and United We Stand gives him another attack. (ATK: 3800)

"Wow! 3800 ATK!? Amazing!"

Up in the stands, the girl, Amber, smiled. "Too bad…"

"Yeah. I knew he wasn't going to win. Against Professor Wilkins? Yeah right." The boy said, before he started to walk off.

"Hey wait. Where are you going?"

"Elsewhere."

"What about the duel?"

"What's the point?"

"You don't want to see how it ends?"

"Do we need to?"

"Yeah…I want to…and besides, he still has two face-downs. He could turn this around." There was a moment of silence before the boy turned around with a smile on his face. "Fine. I'll stay."

"Good."

"Just don't scare this one away, okay?" The next thing you could hear was a thump sound, with the boy kneeing down holding a spot on his head. "Oww!"

"Ben Kei, attack Volcanic Bulk!" Ben Kei rushed at Bulk and tried to slash him. But a wall of flames surrounded him and deflected Ben Kei's axe. "Not yet! I activate Fire Wall! As long as this card is face-up, if I remove from play a Pyro-Type monster from my graveyard. Luckily, all of my monsters are treated as Pyro-type monsters, even when in the graveyard. So I remove from play Volcanic Knight to negate your attack."

Professor Wilkins did nothing but chuckle. "Very nice counter. But don't forget; I have more 3 attacks. Ben Kei, attack again!" Ben Kei rushed at Volcanic Bulk with his axe, but Austin said with a smile, "I remove from play Volcanic Juggernaut to negate your attack." The wall of fire deflected Ben Kei's attack.

"I still have two more attacks. And you don't have any more monsters in your graveyard. Attack Ben Kei!" Ben Kei attempted to destroy Volcanic Bulk, but Austin's trap rose. "I activate Fire Burn."

**Fire Burn  
Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, during your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can send a number of FIRE monsters from your deck to the graveyard. For each sent, you lose 300 Life Points.**

"This Trap is awesome! You see, I can send FIRE monsters from my deck to the graveyard. If I do, I lose 300 Life for each. So, I'll send 2, but I'll lose 600 Life Points." Austin sent his cards to the grave, but he was then engulfed in flames. "Ugh!"

Professor Wilkins: 3400  
Austin: 1400

"Even though my attacks will be negated, I can't let those monsters stay in your graveyard. Ben Kei, attack two more times!" Ben Kei began his double attack with a rush towards Volcanic Bulk, but Fire Wall stopped both attacks.

"I end my turn."

Austin took his turn and drew. His hand contained **Heat Missile and Volcanic Spike Falcon. **

"Awesome! Due to Fire Wall's second effect, I have to pay 500 Life Points or destroy it. I'll destroy it. Next, I Normal Summon Volcanic Spike Falcon in Attack Position." In a column of fire, a falcon with fire symbols over its body, wearing a phoenix-like helmet with sharp claws appeared.

**Volcanic Spike Falcon  
Level 3/FIRE  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**

**This card is also always treated as a Pyro-Type. When an opponent's monster is destroyed by a card effect while this card is face-up on the field, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

"Then, I activate Heat Missile. With this, your Ben Kei is destroyed." A large missile, engulfed in flames, appeared and flew through the air to Ben Kei, exploding and destroying Ben Kei. Then, to the professor's surprise, Spike Falcon flew to him and clawed him. "Argh!"

**Heat Missile  
Normal Spell**

**Select 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it.**

Professor Wilkins: 2900

"What the…!?"

"That was my Spike Falcon. When a monster you control is destroyed by a card effect, you lose 500 Life Points."

"Eh…so that's why you activated Heat Missile. Very impressive."

"Thank you. Volcanic Bulk, Volcanic Spike Falcon, attack directly!" Bulk ran up to the professor and slashed him with his sword as Spike Falcon flew to him and clawed him; the two attacks making a powerful enough impact to knock the professor back. "Argh!"

Professor Wilkins: 0  
Austin: Winner

"Alright! I won!" Austin squealed. Up in the stands, the boy stepped back in shock. He then balled up his fists and growled. As he walked away, Amber said, "Wow…he actually won." Then she followed the boy.

Charlie raised a brow in surprise while his grandma smiled. "He actually won. And he's strong." Charlie said. "I guess you were right grandma."

"Of course I'm right sweetie. Listen, I need to head back to Domino City. I'm so proud of you honey. I want you to become strong…like your father."

"…I will." Charlie's grandma kissed him on the head before waving goodbye and walking away.

"Congrats kid. You made it to the academy." Professor Wilkins said.

"Awesome!" Austin grabbed his deck and stared at it. "Mom, dad, I'm going to become the best! Just watch!"

* * *

Author's Note: How was it everyone? This is just the start of a great adventure. Also, these chapters will mostly maintain a 3500 word limit (Though, this was 3890 words), just so this story will have some type of simplicity. Please tune in next chapter!

Getting accepted into Duel Academy, the people who passed make their way to the infamous Duel Academy, made that way by the also infamous, Jaden Yuki. But when Austin walks into his assigned dorm room, he finds an unexpected surprise. Later, he has to duel a very shocking opponent. **Next Time: Obelisk Blue**


	2. Hello, My Name Is

Yugioh! GX: Shadows' End  
Chapter 2- Hello, My Name is…

Welcome back everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Last Time…

15-year old Austin Brennan dreamed to become the best duelist in the world. And he was beginning that dream when he took the Entrance Exams for Duel Academy and passed.

* * *

Since Duel Academy was on an island, there was a plane flying over the ocean. It was carrying the kids that passed the Entrance Exams, including Austin and Charlie. Austin was sitting by himself, with his deck out, looking at it when Charlie walked up and sat next to him. "Austin, right?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. And you're Charlie…Machrida, right?"

"Charlie _Machida_." Charlie said with a sweat-drop.

"Oh, yeah. Right."

The two sat there silently for a few seconds before Charlie said, "Okay, let's duel."

"What?"

"Don't forget, we couldn't duel before. And I saw your duel at the exams; you're pretty strong."

"Thanks. But, we can't duel on here. It's the rules."

"Grrr…stupid rules. Anyways, that deck of yours. Where did you get it?"

"My dad…he's a Pro Duelist. And he had more fire for dueling more than anyone in the world, even Jaden Yuki and Yugi Moto! So, I made a Volcanic deck because of my dad."

Hearing Austin talk about his father made Charlie frown and look down. "You're lucky."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said you're lucky. You have a father."

"…You don't?"

"No. He…he died when I was 10. I'm 16 now."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Naw, it's cool. Anyways, you want to go get something to eat? They have a buffet here!"

"Huh…no, you go ahead. I'm going to look over my deck some more."

"Still? Grandma told me you kept looking at your deck on the way to the exams. What's up with that?"

"I'm not going to fail my dream Charlie!"

"Okay, okay. I'll see you later."

* * *

Half an hour, the plane landed at its destination, the infamous Duel Academy. Star-struck, the passing students walked onto the island, looking all around, not believing they made it. Seconds later, a man, with black hair with a cowlick, wearing a black jacket, very different than the other jacket the students were wearing, yellow and red, walked up to the large group of students. He then smiled. "Hello everyone. My name is Chancellor Battle and I will be…well, the chancellor of you all for the next 4 years. So hopefully, we all can get along." The chancellor was about to say something else, but then noticed Austin, not listening with his head down looking at his deck.

"You. Who are you?"

Not noticing the chancellor was talking to him, Charlie had to nub Austin in the shoulder, forcing him to look up, to see the chancellor inches from him. "W-whoa!"

"What's your name?"

"Me? A-Austin…Brennan."

The chancellor stared at Austin for a few seconds with the latter gulping and the chancellor continued talking. "So, you all were given a jacket and placed in a dorm based on the written exams and duel exams you participated in. Some did well and some…by the looks of the Slifer Red jackets did not. Anyways, you all were also given a piece of paper with a room number on it. That's your dorm room. So, go check out your dorms! And welcome to Duel Academy!" The group of students immediately started heading to their respective dorms. But before Austin could leave, the chancellor stopped him. "Hold on. You. I want you to come to my office later today, after you get settled in."

"Yes sir. But why?"

"I'll be waiting." With that, the chancellor walked off, with Austin and Charlie heading off afterwards.

* * *

Austin and Charlie arrived at their dorm, the lowest of the three on the island. Well, there were four, but that's later. Charlie looked down, as he scanned the dorm. "It's rundown. How was I put in Slifer Red? I dueled incredibly!"

"It'll be fine Charlie. My room number is 104." Austin said.

"Me too." The two students headed to their dorm room and opened the dorm. Like the outside, the inside wasn't the best, like a 1-star hotel. "Oh great." Charlie sulked. "Well, there're bunk beds, at least. I get the top."

"Uh, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Look, there's already a bookbag on the top."

"Really? Aw man! Today's just not my day!"

"I wonder whose bag that is."

"Don't know. But I get the second bed then!" Charlie started unpacking while Austin looked around. "So this is my new home…"

"You say something?"

"No, nothing." Austin then started unpacking. He took out his deck among with many things and Charlie quickly grabbed it, much to Austin's….annoyance. "Give it back!"

"Whoa…okay. Sorry. Attached, are we?"

"No…sorry."

"You said it was basically because of your father that you made that deck. What's your father's name?"

"Lucas Brennan."

"Lucas Brennan!? No way! That's your father!?"

"Yeah."

"Oh man, that's insane! He's like…famous! He even dueled the King of Games himself!"

"Yeah. I know. I already said he was a Pro Duelist."

"Who are you two?" A voice asked. The two friends turned to see a boy, African-American, with brown hair with a second layer tan, similar to Jaden Yuki's, wearing a Slifer Red jacket, standing there.

"Who are you?" Charlie rebutted.

"It's courteous to introduce yourself first."

"….I'm Charlie Machida."

"I'm Austin Brennan." Austin answered.

"Wait, Brennan? You said Brennan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You wouldn't happen to be the son of Lucas Brennan, would you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Wow. That's awesome! I've always wanted to duel him. Are you as strong?"

"Want to find out?" Austin asked, with a big smile.

"Wow, you're cocky. Let's duel then."

"No Austin. Remember, Chancellor Battle said to go to his office after you settled in."

"Yeah, right. So, you never told us your name."

"I'm Darrell. So, in trouble already?"

"Not sure. I'll see you two later." Austin set down his stuff and headed out. After Austin left, Darrell smiled. "Looks like we have a celebrity here. Well, sort of."

"He's cool. And he's pretty strong." Charlie said.

"I might have to see for myself."

* * *

Austin was heading to the chancellor's office, on the path leading from the Slifer dorm when he had to hide behind a tree, because two people were near the ocean. It was Amber and the boy from before.

"Jacob, why are you so mad?" Amber asked, leaning on a tree. Amber was wearing a jacket, like Austin's, except it was blue and a blue skirt. Austin blushed. Jacob, though, was wearing a Slifer Jacket like Austin. And he was fishing.

"That kid! He defeated Professor Wilkins!"

"So?"

"So?! Only the three of us can! How could that kid defeat him!?"

"_The three of us? I'm guessing he's talking about himself and that girl. But I don't think he's talking about me, so who's the third person?"_

"Don't worry Jacob. He's just good. Can he not be good?"

"I'll see if he's worthy enough to defeat the professor. And I want to see if he's really that strong."

"Hey, I was wondering. His last name; Brennan. Doesn't it sound familiar?"

"Who cares? Look, I'm going to go talk to Ron."

"You're supposed to call him Chancellor Battle."

"Whatever." Jacob reeled in his line and took for the chancellor's office, soon after, Amber walked off. Austin decided to wait a few minutes before walking off.

* * *

"What do you want Jacob?" Chancellor Battle asked, with his head down, working on some papers.

"I want you to arrange a duel."

"A duel? Against who?"

"The new kid; Austin Brennan." Chancellor Battle jerked his head up the second he heard Austin's name. "You said Austin Brennan?"

"Yeah. I want you to let me duel him."

"…Why?"

"He defeated Professor Wilkins at the Entrance Exams." Again, the previous statement made the chancellor jerk up. "He defeated John? You are kidding me! Hmm…Okay. I'll let you duel him."

"Good. I want you to make it official."

"No."

"No?"

"I got a vibe from Austin when I talked to him earlier. I want to see who he really is first."

"Fine." Just then, there was a knock on the door and Chancellor Battle said 'come in' seconds before Austin walked in. And he was surprised to see the boy from earlier. "It's you."

"Yeah, duh. Take a pic; it'll last longer."

"Ah, just in time Austin. This is Jacob and tomorrow, you two will duel."

"We will?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just…I don't want to humiliate him." Both Chancellor Battle and Jacob were shocked to hear such confidence. The chancellor then smiled. "Mr. Brennan, that cockiness might work back home, but trust me, you will regret having it here at Duel Academy."

"Let's duel then. I have to prove myself, right?"

"That's it! Let's duel now!" Jacob yelled, angered by Austin's cockiness.

"No Jacob. You two will duel tomorrow. Understand?"

"…Grrr…I'll make you regret EVER applying!" And with that, Jacob angrily stomped out. Before Austin could leave, the chancellor stopped him. "He is Jacob Valence. If you want some advice, do not underestimate him."

"I'll beat him sir." Then Austin walked out. The chancellor interlocked his hands and rested his chin on them and smiled. "I don't know if he's incredibly confident or regrettably cocky."

* * *

Later that day, Austin and Charlie were in the Slifer Cafeteria…well, not really a cafeteria, but still, and Austin was looking at his deck while Charlie was looking at Darrell, coming back with his 5th plate of rice. "Hey dude, that's Darrell's 5th plate! He sure does eat a lot!" Charlie said. Though, Austin wasn't listening; he was too focused on his deck. Darrell returned to the two and sat down. As he immediately started eating, he said, "So…you're going to duel this…Jacob kid?"

"Yeah. And I'm going to win."

"Is that cockiness or just a lot of confidence?" Charlie asked.

"I can't abandon my dream."

"Huh….you seem too serious. Loosen up a little. Hey, about a duel?"

"A duel? Well…I guess so."

"Austin Brennan, if I recall." A voice said. Austin turned to see Professor Wilkins standing there. "Hey, you're…that proctor I dueled."

"Yes. I'm also your headmaster. But I'm here to talk to you. Chancellor Battle has informed me that you intend to duel Jacob Valence tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Don't duel him."

"Why not?"

"As you know, this academy has three dorms; the Slifer Red dorm, the Ra Yellow dorm and the Obelisk Blue dorm, named after the three Egyptian God cards."

"Yeah, I know."

"Right. My point is that you're a Slifer Red. Not saying that that's a bad thing, since Jaden Yuki was in Slifer Red. My point is that even though Jacob is also in Slifer Red, he has the skills of an Obelisk Blue. He's the third best duelist in this school."

"Really!? The third best!?" Charlie squealed, apparently having heard the conversation.

"Yes. Having dueled you myself, I know how strong you are. But the duels you will have here are not going to be like the ones back home. That includes the one you will have with Jacob tomorrow."

"I understand sir."

"Good. But since I'm guessing you won't back down, I hope to see a fantastic duel tomorrow." Professor Wilkins waved goodbye and walked off.

"You sure you can defeat Jacob?" Charlie asked. "I mean, if he's really the third best, then he won't be easy to beat."

"I know. But I have my deck, so I'll win!"

"Then I'll be cheering for you!"

"Me too." Darrell said, with his mouth full, and not stopping since he sat down.

* * *

The next day, Austin, surprisingly, was not looking over his deck. Instead, he was asleep. Charlie and Darrell then walked in. "Look at him. He's asleep!" Charlie said.

"We need to wake him or he'll be late." Charlie nodded in confirmation and went over and shook Austin rapidly until he fell out of bed. "Ahh! Ahh! Wh-what's going on!?"

"Austin! Come on man! You're late!"

"Late? For what?"

"Duh! Your duel, with Jacob!"

"Really? That's today? Ugh…I'm so sleepy though."

"No, you're not going to miss it!" Darrell said, pulling Austin from bed, much to his annoyance.

Austin's friends managed to get Austin ready and to the Obelisk Blue arena. The arena was where a lot of duels took place; and it wasn't going to be different for Austin and Jacob. Jacob happened to already be there, with Chancellor Battle sitting in the stands and even Professor Wilkins in the middle of the arena, much to Austin's surprise. When Austin got on stage, he asked Jacob, "Hey, why are the chancellor and Professor Wilkins here?"

"Why else? To see me humiliate you."

"Why do we have to duel?"

"Because, there is no way you defeated Professor Wilkins and you dare say you're going to humiliate me? I'm not going to let that slide."

"Okay! Due to Jacob's request, Austin, you and him will duel. Austin, you sure you want to go through with this?" Professor Wilkins asked. Austin confirmed by going to his spot, activating his Duel Disk and inserting his deck. Jacob smiled and repeated the moves.

"Okay then. DUEL!" The Professor yelled, before retreating to the stands, next to the Chancellor.

Austin: 4000  
Jacob: 4000

"I'll take the first move," Austin said before drawing a card. "Nice! I Normal Summon Volcanic Slicer in Attack Position." A tan armored dinosaur-like monster with sharp claws appeared. (ATK: 1800)

"Since I can't attack on the first turn, I'll use Slicer's ability to inflict 500 points of damage to you." Slicer shot out a fire ball that collided with Jacob, though he didn't flinch.

Jacob: 3500

"I end my turn."

"Really? That's all you show me? Ha, there's no way you'll beat me. I draw!" Jacob drew a card and smiled. "I Normal Summon Alien Shocktrooper in Attack Position." A black armored humanoid alien with orbs over its armor carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1900)

"Shocktrooper, attack Volcanic Slicer!" Shocktrooper rushed at Volcanic Slicer and slashed it, shattering it.

Austin: 3900

"Next, I activate Aftermath Blast."

**Aftermath Blast  
Normal Spell **

**Activate only when you destroy an opponent's monster by battle; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the attacking monster. **

"You're about to get blasted! Since your monster was destroyed, you lose Life Points equal to my monster's ATK. Be careful…this is going to be fun." The Spell card appeared and a ball of energy emerged from it and struck Austin, knocking him back. "Ahhh!"

Austin: 2000

"I end my turn."

In the stands, Professor Wilkins smiled. "One of his combos…" Chancellor Battle just nodded to confirm the teacher was correct about his statement.

"Wow, that was awesome! You got me!" Austin said.

"Just make your move!"

"Right. I draw!" Austin drew. "I Normal Summon Volcanic Boa in Attack Position." A large Boa Constrictor with a spike at the end of its tail appeared. When it stuck its tongue out for a hiss, it could be seen that it was engulfed in flames and sharp teeth could be seen. (ATK: 2000)

**Volcanic Boa  
Level 5/FIRE  
Reptile/Effect  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 0**

**This card is also always treated as a Pyro-Type. If a monster you control was destroyed by battle, you can Normal Summon this card without tributes. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

"Hold on! That's a level 5 monster!" Jacob cried.

"I know. I could Normal Summon it because a monster I controlled was destroyed by battle. Volcanic Boa, attack Alien Shocktrooper!" Volcanic Boa slithered zigzagged through the field like it was a field of grass up to Alien Shocktrooper and bit it, shattering it.

Jacob: 3400

"Then, when Volcanic Boa destroys your monster, you lose 500 Life Points." Volcanic Boa opened its mouth and hissed, allowing a fireball to shoot out and strike Jacob. "Ngh!"

Jacob: 2900

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

"I don't know how you defeated Professor Wilkins."

"Really? You think I'm weak?"

"Yes."

"Don't I have more Life Points?"

"Grr…you cocky brat! I draw!" Jacob drew a card. "I Normal Summon Alien Hunter in Attack Position." A tan armored, humanoid alien with orbs all over, with claws appeared. (ATK: 1800)

"How is that going to defeat my monster?"

"Oh, I got something for that. Alien Hunter, attack Volcanic Boa!"

"What?! But why!? Your monster is just going to get destroyed!?" Jacob ignored the question asked and allowed Alien Hunter to attack Volcanic Boa. Alien Hunter attempted to stab Volcanic Boa, but the latter slithered and dodged it and then bit Alien Hunter, destroying it.

Jacob: 2700

Just then, two orbs of light attached to Volcanic Boa.

"Next, I activate Mysterious Triangle. Because your monster has an A-Counter, it's destroyed."

"A-Counter? What's that? Besides, Volcanic Boa doesn't have an A-Counter."

"You better pay attention in class. When Alien Hunter is destroyed, your monster gained 2 A-Counters. Now, say bye-bye." A large, mysterious triangle appeared, trapping Volcanic Boa inside and the latter shattered. Then, a beam of light appeared and when it dimmed, an alien was there. It was a large monster-like alien with a large red orb on its head and a smaller one below it. (ATK: 1600)

"Mysterious Triangle also Special Summons a monster from my deck. I summoned Alien Telepath."

"I activate Alien Law. This skips your next turn."

**Alien Law**  
**Normal Spell**

**Only activate this card if you control a Special Summoned "Alien" monster. Your opponent skips his/her next turn. You cannot draw during your next Draw Phase and Set Spell or Trap cards for 3 turns if you activate this card.**

"It does!?" Austin cried.

"I end my turn." A card appeared. Jacob took his turn, but couldn't draw. Though, that didn't seem to bother him. And he smiled. "I Normal Summon Alien Dog in Attack Position." An alien dog with a bone in its mouth appeared. (ATK: 1500)

"When Alien Dog is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a second Alien Shocktrooper from my hand." Alien Dog woofed and a second Alien Shocktrooper appeared.

Jacob stared at Austin's face-down for a couple seconds. Then, he smiled and did something surprising; deactivated his Duel Disk.

Austin: Winner  
Jacob: Surrender

"What!? Why did you do that!? You surrendered!"

"I didn't want to humiliate you in front of the Chancellor and the Professor."

"Humiliate me? I wasn't going to lose." Austin grabbed his face-down card from his Duel Disk and revealed it; not much to Jacob's surprise, though Austin didn't know that. "Firewall huh? Actually bring some skill next time." And with that, Jacob walked off. The Chancellor and Professor looked at each other with a smile before walking down to Austin. "Very good duel Austin." Chancellor Battle said.

"Not really. Does he always surrender before he loses?"

"Austin, do you know what Alien Telepaths ability-" Professor Wilkins started, kind of sounding angry, but the chancellor cut him off with his arm and said, "No. He has to learn not to be cocky against an unknown opponent. Okay, return to your dorm." Austin waved goodbye and took off. Chancellor Battle then sported a smile. "Professor, he's a special one."

"Do we have another Jaden Yuki?"

"No…he's cockier. But why? I don't understand."

"He said to me that he wanted to be the best."

"He can't be if he's cocky like that."

"We should get Amber to defeat him; teach him a lesson."

"No. Not now at least."

"Well, that was interesting to watch. He's very strong."

"Well, we'll see more soon." And with that, the two adults exited the Obelisk Arena.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it everyone? I hope you liked it. Now, I won't be accepting any OCs for this story; or at least for a while. Time to jet! (Edited: 8/13/14)

Charlie has his eye on a girl at the academy, but the problem is that she's in the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm. In order to talk to her, he'll have to duel two Obelisk Blue students. **Next Time: Obelisk Jerks**


	3. Obelisk Jerks

Yugioh! GX: Shadows' End  
Chapter 3- Obelisk Jerks

Here we are once more! Enjoy!

* * *

Last Time…

After arriving at Duel Academy, and meeting Chancellor Battle, a kid, a Slifer Red, Jacob Valence, insisted on dueling Austin, due to him defeating Professor Wilkins at the Entrance Exams. The two dueled, and after witnessing Austin's skills, Jacob stopped the duel.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Austin dueled Jacob and the former was in his dorm room, sleeping. His friends, Darrell and Charlie, walked in and shook their heads. "Look at him; he's asleep." Darrell said.

"I'm kind of jealous; I wish I was asleep right now." Charlie said with a frown.

"Well, don't be. He's about to get woken up." Darrell went over to Austin and shook him consistently until Austin started screaming. "Ahhhhh! Wh-wh-what's g-g-goinnnning ooooooooonnnnn!?"

"Dude, get up. It's the first day of class." Darrell said.

"Class? Aw man! What…about dueling?" Austin asked groggily, still half asleep.

"This is Duel Academy…_Academy_…as in school."

"Ugh…okay, okay. I'll get up." Not wanting to, Austin still got up and got ready for class.

* * *

After getting ready, the three were heading to class, with Charlie starting up the conversation. "So, you said Jacob cut your duel short with him? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he knew he'd lose."

"Are you always this cocky?" Darrell asked.

"I don't call it cocky…it's more like overconfidence. My dad was so confident when he dueled."

"But I don't think that he was cocky." What Charlie seemed to say upset Austin, since he stopped and seconds later grabbed Charlie by his jacket collar.

"Don't ever talk about my dad like that! Ever!"

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" Austin let Charlie go and the three headed to class, obviously in silence.

* * *

The three's first class was Math, taught by Mrs. Sanders. Though, like always, Austin was looking at his deck while the teacher was explaining the lesson. He thought back to his duel with Professor Wilkins. _"Next, I Normal Summon Volcanic Spike Falcon in Attack Position." In a column of fire, a falcon with fire symbols over its body, wearing a phoenix-like helmet with sharp claws appeared._

"_Then, I activate Heat Missile. With this, your Ben Kei is destroyed." A large missile, engulfed in flames, appeared and flew through the air to Ben Kei, exploding and destroying Ben Kei. Then, to the professor's surprise, Spike Falcon flew to him and clawed him. "Argh!"_

_Professor Wilkins: 2900_

"_What the…!?"_

"_That was my Spike Falcon. When a monster you control is destroyed by a card effect, you lose 500 Life Points."_

"_Eh…so that's why you activated Heat Missile. Very impressive."_

"_Thank you. Volcanic Bulk, Volcanic Spike Falcon, attack directly!" Bulk ran up to the professor and slashed him with his sword as Spike Falcon flew to him and clawed him; the two attacks making a powerful enough impact to knock the professor back. "Argh!"_

"Mr. Brennan! Mr. Brennan! Are you listening!?" Mrs. Sanders yelled out.

"Huh!? Um, yes, I am!"

"Oh really? Then tell me what I just said."

"…..Um…about…uhh…" Austin didn't know, and the Obelisk Blue students that had the class with him started smirking and laughing. Another problem was that Amber and Jacob were in that class too and Jacob was laughing and smirking alongside his friends. Though, Amber seemed to not care.

"That's what I thought Mr. Brennan. The punishment for not listening is having to give me your Duel Monsters deck. I'll give it back to you at the end of the class."

"My deck? No." Everyone was surprised to hear Austin say that, especially Mrs. Sanders, Charlie, Amber and Jacob.

"Excuse me? Care to repeat that?"

"You aren't taking my deck from me. Expel me, but I won't let ANYONE take my deck away from me."

"Wow, he's _that _protective of his deck?" Charlie asked himself, surprised.

"Okay Mr. Brennan. What do you suggest we do? I cannot let you slide on that one."

"Duel me." Austin said with a smile, though he was still super serious. Jacob was shaking, like he was trying to contain his anger, to which Amber noticed. Jacob, not being able to contain his anger anymore, was about to cause a commotion, but Amber whistled, getting his attention, and calming him down.

"A duel Mr. Brennan?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"Yes. If I win, my deck stays; if you win, I get expelled. I'm not letting my deck get taken!"

"Okay Mr. Brennan. You have yourself a duel." Luckily, the room had enough space for a duel. The two duelists took their spots, and activated their Duel Disks and inserted their decks. "Wow! Are they really going to duel?" A Ra Yellow student asked.

"Looks like it," Another Ra Yellow said.

"DUEL!" The two yelled.

Mrs. Sanders: 4000  
Austin: 4000

"Ladies first," Mrs. Sanders said. Then she drew a card. "I Normal Summon Allure Queen LV 3 in Attack Position. I set 1 card and end my turn." A woman with blonde hair, tied in a bun, wearing a unique purplish-red queen's outfit, with an Egyptian necklace around her neck, long black, open-ended gloves, carrying a gold, full circle staff with a red orb on top of a gold perch in the middle, appeared. Then a card appeared behind her. (ATK: 500)

"That's all?" Austin asked, surprised, but in a cocky tone.

"Yes."

"Then it's my turn. I draw." Austin drew a card. "I Normal Summon Volcanic Bear in Attack Position." A large brown wildlife bear wearing red armor engulfed in flames with long claws appeared. Its eyes were flaming black. (ATK: 1200)

**Volcanic Bear  
Level 3/FIRE  
Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200**

**When this card is attacked, and not destroyed by battle, increase its ATK by 500. This card can attack the attacking monster during that Battle phase only with this effect.**

"Volcanic Bear, attack Allure Queen LV 3!" Volcanic Bear rushed for the royal monster, with its claws ready to slash. But Mrs. Sanders smiled and said, "A rule you might want to learn Mr. Brennan; be wary of your opponent's face-downs." Suddenly, three women in blue robes appeared in front of Allure Queen and deflected Volcanic Bear's attack.

"I activated Waboku; which negates Allure Queen's destruction. It also negates all damage I take."

"Grrr….I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw." Mrs. Sanders drew. "I activate Allure Queen LV 3's ability; I can select a level 3 or lower monster my opponent controls and equip it to her. So your Volcanic Bear is the perfect target." Allure Queen raised her staff and it started to glow. Then, with its power, Volcanic Bear disappeared.

"Is that all? Because I'll just summon another monster and destroy her."

"Not quite Mr. Brennan. I Normal Summon Queen's Bodyguard in Attack Position." Three men, two wearing a purple bodyguard outfit, the other wearing the same, except the color was black, appeared. (ATK: 1700)

"Allure Queen LV 3, Queen's Bodyguard, attack directly!" Allure Queen LV 3 raised her staff and blasted Austin as Queen's Bodyguard ran up to him and slashed him. "Ahhh!"

Austin: 1800

"I end my turn."

"Wow…that was good ma'am. But my deck trusts me and I trust it. I draw!" Austin drew a card. "I summon Volcanic Swordsman in Attack Position." A man with short brown hair wearing a prince's outfit with its sides engulfed in flames and carrying a longsword appeared. (ATK: 1800)

_**Volcanic Swordsman  
Level 4/FIRE  
Warrior  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500**_

_**A warrior that found a fiery power that gave him incredible strength. Now he travels around, looking for strong opponents.**_

"Volcanic Swordsman, attack Allure Queen LV 3!" Seconds went by and nothing happened, surprising Austin. "Uh, Volcanic Swordsman, attack Allure Queen LV 3!"

"That won't happen. Queen's Bodyguard's ability prevents you from attacking Allure Queen LV 3."

"…Fine, attack Queen's Bodyguard!" Volcanic Swordsman ran up to the latter and slashed them, shattering them.

Mrs. Sanders: 3900

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. Mrs. Sanders then drew a card and smiled. "I believe this will be the last turn Mr. Brennan."

"And why do you say that?"

"I activate Allure Queen LV 3's second ability; when a monster is equipped to her, I can send her to the graveyard to Special Summon Allure Queen LV 5 from my deck." Allure Queen LV 3 disappeared and a woman that looked similar to Allure Queen LV 3 appeared. Except this woman short blonde hair, wearing a more unique queen's outfit with a hat, with closed-ended black gloves and carrying a similar, more complex staff than Allure Queen LV 3. (ATK: 1000)

"Now, Allure Queen LV 5 has an ability too. I can choose a level 5 or lower monster you control and equip it to her."

Watching, Jacob smiled. "That's why we call her the Mistress Allure...which is nasty. The point is; he won't win."

Allure Queen LV 5 raised her staff and absorbed Volcanic Swordsman. But before anything else could be said or done, the bell rung, much to Jacob's surprise and then anger. Mrs. Sanders then smiled. "Well…that's unfortunate. Okay everyone! Duel's over; head to your next class." The holograms disappeared and everyone gathered their things and walked out, except for Charlie and Austin, to which Mrs. Sanders stopped the latter. "Mr. Brennan. Good duel. But I highly suggest not being that cocky. You are excused." Charlie and Austin headed out, with the teacher staring at the leaving, cocky teen.

* * *

Later that day, Charlie had found an opponent to duel and he was in the lead, with 2400 Life Points compared to his opponent's 300. The duel had caught a lot of people's attention. Charlie had just declared the final attack. The same monster he used on the proctor to enter Duel Academy, he used to attack his current opponent and defeat him. The spectators took off, but one of them caught Charlie's eyes; an Obelisk Blue girl. She had long curly brown hair and wore the Obelisk Blue Girls' uniform that showed off her curvaceous figure. Charlie could not help but stare at the girl as he walked away. But she seemed to notice that he was staring since she turned her head at him and smiled before walking off.

"Who was that girl…?"

Charlie immediately searched around for Austin and Darrell; not having any luck until the last place he searched, the Slifer Red cafeteria. "Austin! Darrell!"

"What!? What's wrong!?" Darrell asked concerned. Though, it could be taken as comical since he had food stuffed in his mouth.

"I saw this girl! She was so hot!"

"What dorm was she in?" Austin asked. Surprisingly, he didn't have his deck out. He was just eating; just not as much and beastly as Darrell.

"Obelisk Blue. She watched my duel earlier. I'm going to go talk to her."

"It might…not be…that…easy." Darrell said, talking in between chews. "Obelisk Blues are jerks….as far as I know."

"Not her. She smiled at me. Look, I'll see you two later." Charlie waved goodbye and took off. Darrell continued eating while Austin stared at the direction Charlie ran off in.

* * *

Now Charlie knew some things about Duel Academy, such as being aware of the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm. Also, he knew no guys were allowed there, unless there was a logical reason to be there. Unfortunately, Charlie had no reason; well, he did, but it wasn't logical; except to him. Charlie tried to walk up to the front door and walk in, but a female officer stopped him. "You there! State your business!"

"Huh!? M-me!? I-I have to talk to one of the girls here!"

"No guys are allowed in this dorm!"

"But I have to talk to her!"

"Ma'am, we'll escort him out." A voice said. Charlie turned to see two Obelisk Blue students, a girl and a boy, walking up. "Hey! He's a guy! I thought we weren't allowed here!?"

"Eh, I'm here on actual business. Why are _you _here?" The Obelisk Blue male asked with a smile.

"Well…um…there's a girl here I have to speak to."

"Why?"

"Um, well…"

"I thought so. Just another punk Slifer Red trying to be all big and cool. Why don't you go back to your dorm and leave us alone?"

"Not until I talk to that girl."

"Is there a problem?" A girl's voice asked. A second later, the owner of that voice emerged from the dorm. Charlie perked up; it was the girl he wanted to talk to.

"Valerie? This kid wants to talk to one of the girls here." The Obelisk girl said.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Charlie corrected.

"Me? Really? Why?"

"Well, I was wondering…um…do you want to take a walk with me?"

"With you?! Pfft! Yeah right!" The Obelisk Blue girl mocked.

"Hey! I wasn't talking to you two!" Charlie yelled.

"Okay; if you want to talk with me, you have to prove yourself to me first. Duel them. I'm not just an easy girl you can take advantage of."

"Duel? Them?"

"I thought you wanted to talk to me?"

"I do…"

"Then duel us." The Obelisk Blue male said before taking his spot and activating his Duel Disk. The Obelisk girl did the same. Charlie took a breath and did the same as the other two.

"DUEL!" The three yelled.

Obelisk Girl: 4000  
Obelisk Boy: 4000  
Charlie: 4000

"I'll start first. I draw!" The Obelisk girl said. She drew. I activate Spell Absorption. This card allows me to gain 500 Life Points whenever a Spell card is activated. Then, I Normal Summon Fire Princess in Attack Position." A girl with long blonde hair wearing an orange robe carrying a wood staff appeared. (ATK: 1300)

"I end my turn."

"My turn then. Draw!" The Obelisk male drew a card. "I summon Dream Clown in Attack Position." A clown with purple hair and a green nose appeared. (ATK: 1200)

"I end my turn."

It was Charlie's turn and before he drew, he stared at his deck and then at Valerie. And then he drew. "Eh, nice. I summon Electric Knight in Attack Position." A man with long blonde hair, wearing silver armor that was crackling with electricity and carrying a sword and shield appeared. The sword and shield both crackled with electricity. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)

**Electric Knight  
Level 4/LIGHT  
Thunder  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200**

_**A knight who gained the power of electricity. He uses those powers to defeat all who stand in his way.**_

"I can't attack on my first turn. So I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared.

"Really? That's all? No wonder you're a Slifer Slacker. I draw!" The Obelisk girl said. She drew and smiled. "I Normal Summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in Attack Position. Then I equip him with Butterfly Dagger- Elma." An iron knight with blades on his arms appeared. Then, a green sword with a butterfly on the hilt appeared and Gearfried equipped it. Then, Fire Sorcerer blasted Charlie with a fireball. Then, Butterfly Dagger- Elma suddenly shattered.

Obelisk Girl: 4500

"First, I activated a Spell card, so I gain 500 Life Points due to Spell Absorption. Then, because I gained Life Points, Fire Sorcerer deals 500 points of damage to you. Not only that, but I can add Butterfly Dagger right back my hand to use it again."

Charlie: 3500

"So that means you can keep on activating that Equip Spell card to keep healing yourself and damaging me!" Charlie cried out, to which the girl nodded.

"Exactly. This duel is already over. Such a weak Slifer." The girl attempted to reenact that combo again, but when Fire Sorcerer tried to blast Charlie, his Trap rose. "Not so fast! I activate Thunder Strike; when I am about to take damage, I can negate that damage and destroy the card who tried to damage me." A lightning strike struck from the skies down at Fire Sorcerer, shattering her and stopping the fireball.

**Thunder Strike  
Normal Trap**

**Activate only when a card effect deals you damage (Effect or Battle). Negate that damage and destroy the card that inflicted the damage.**

"Grrr…I use Premature Burial to bring Fire Sorcerer back and end my turn." Fire Sorcerer reappeared.

Obelisk Girl: 4200

"I got this. I draw." The Obelisk male drew. "First, I Normal Summon Crass Clown in Attack Position." A fiendish clown rolling on a circus ball carrying a stick-like weapon appeared. (ATK: 1350)

"Next, I switch Dream Clown to Defense Position, and when I do, your monster is destroyed." Dream Clown kneeled but then walked up to Electric Knight and destroyed him. "Crass Clown, attack directly!" Crass Clown rolled on its ball to Charlie and struck it with its weapon. "Agh!"

Charlie: 2150

"I end my turn."

"Oh man…Obelisks are strong…" Charlie said to himself, while on one knee. But he stood up and drew. "I activate Monster Reborn, summoning back Electric Knight. Then I activate Flash Image."

Obelisk Girl: 5200

**Flash Image  
Quick-Play Spell **

**Target 1 Thunder-Type monster you control. Special Summon a "Flash Token" in Attack Position. That token has the same Attribute, Level, Type, ATK and DEF as the targeted monster.**

"With this, you're about to see double, because I can summon an exact copy of my Electric Knight." A lightning strike shot down from the sky, forcing everyone except Charlie to shield their eyes. When they uncovered them, another Electric Knight was next to the original. "That's fine. I gain 500 Life Points." The Obelisk girl said with a smile.

"I then activate Electric Charge, allowing my original Electric Knight to gain 1000 ATK until I end my turn. Electric Knight, attack Fire Sorcerer.!" Electric Knight ran up to the spellcaster and slashed her, electrocuting and then shattering her.

Obelisk Girl: 4400  
Obelisk Boy: 4000  
Charlie: 2150

"Electric Knight token, attack Crass Clown!" The token repeated the same attack as the original, also shattering the target.

Obelisk Boy: 3750

"I end my turn with 1 face-down." 1 card appeared.** (Charlie's hand: 0).**

"I draw." The Obelisk girl drew. **(Girl's Hand: 3) **

Unbeknownst to Charlie, who was focused on the duel, Valerie was smiling.

"Shoot! He messed up my strategy!" The Obelisk girl said to herself. Having mainly won with that in the past, and not being able to now, she could only switch her Gearfried to Defense Position and end her turn. The Obelisk guy drew a card. "So, you messed up her strategy? You won't mess up mine. First, I switch Dream Clown to Attack Position. Then, I activate Stumbling and Normal Summon another Dream Clown in Attack Position." A second Dream Clown appeared but was forced into Defense Position. Then he activated his effect and destroyed the token Electric Knight.

"Then I equip my first Dream Clown with Gravity Axe- Gnarl. This gives it 500 extra ATK. Dream Clown, attack the original Electric Knight!" A large axe appeared and Dream Clown equipped it. Then it attempted to strike Electric Knight with it, but Charlie raised one of his face-downs. "I activate Electric Shock! When you declare an attack, I can stop it and deal 500 points of damage to you!" Dream Clown was suddenly frozen and electrocuted. Then, the shock was transferred to the Obelisk boy. "Arghh!"

Obelisk Girl: 5400  
Obelisk Boy: 3250

"Okay. You can stop." Valerie said, surprising Charlie.

"What?"

"You were given a PDA, right?"

"Huh, yeah." The girl surprised Charlie by walking up to him and asking for his PDA. Then she made some noises on it and handed it back. "Call me. We can hang out." She winked at Charlie, causing him to blush, and walked back into the dorm. Though, Charlie couldn't think any further as the officer interrupted him. "Okay! Okay! You! Return to your dorm before I report you to the chancellor. And you two, return to your dorms also." The three students all headed back to their respective dorms, with the officer going back to patrol.

**Duel: No Result**

As Charlie was walking back, he murmured a name, "Valerie…"

* * *

Author's Note: So, how was it? How is the story so far? As you can tell from these three chapters, Charlie and Darrell have returned and I've given Charlie his Thunder deck from the start. I hope you all stay tuned! (Edited: 9/2/14)

It seems Duel Academy won't be all peaceful. Having to decide what to do for the School Activity the academy has every year, two teachers get at each other's neck. Tired of each other, the two teachers decide to battle it out. **Next Time: Duel Smarts**


	4. A Great Opportunity

Yugioh! GX: Eternity of Darkness  
Chapter 4- A Great Opportunity

Hey guys! This chapter is going to be different than what I put for 'Next Time' last chapter. Also the title is different. Enjoy!

* * *

Last Time...

Having not paid attention in class, Austin almost had his deck taken, but not wanting it taken, he dueled to keep it. Later, wanting to talk to an Obelisk Blue girl, Charlie dueled two other Obelisks for her attention, which succeeded.

* * *

About a week went by since Austin had the short duel with the 3th best duelist in Duel Academy, Jacob Valence. Reflecting back on that, Austin was in his room on his bed. Darrell and Charlie were out doing something.

"Jacob Valence…" Austin murmured.

"We're back!" Darrell yelled, although it was unnecessary since Austin was no more than 10 feet away. Austin cleaned out his ear, trying to get the yell that went through out. "I can hear you, stop yelling."

Darrell smiled, saying, "Oh sorry. Anyway, Charlie and I were just at the cafeteria." Austin lay back in his bed, putting his hands behind his head. "What, eating again?"

"No! Watching a duel!" Charlie butted in. Austin leaned over and grabbed his deck from the desk that was beside the bed and started looking through it. Even though he was going through his deck, Austin still answered the question he wanted to ask.

"Who was dueling?"

"A Silfer and an Obelisk. It was pretty good." Darrell said.

"So. I could run circles around them." Austin said, not looking up from his cards.

"Still cocky I see." Charlie started. He walked over and pulled Austin's arm, making him drop his cards and get out of bed. "What the…!? What are you doing, man!?"

"Come on! The Obelisk who won is about to duel again, that's why we came here. We wanted to get you."

"Stop! You made me drop my cards!" Austin jerked his arm from Charlie and gathered his cards and pocketed them. He then grabbed his Duel Disk, signifying that he decided to see the next duel.

"Alright! This is going to be awesome!" Darrell said. The three roommates headed out, with Charlie shutting the door behind them and heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

Chancellor Battle was in his office, flipping the page of the newspaper he received today. He was told that it would be in his best interest to read it and find out the interesting thing that the guy, who gave the newspaper to the chancellor, found out when he read it himself. He had not found the page as he was actually looking forward to the other news. He smiled as he read an article. "Seto Kaiba fires another employee. I'm not surprised."

Just then, two teachers, one female and the other male, walked in and bowed. "Sir, you called for us?" The female teacher asked as she stood straight up. The male teacher did the same. The chancellor put down the newspaper and looked at the two teachers with a smile.

"Hello. As you know, the Annual Teacher Duel is coming up in a week or so and I need two teachers to duel so I can decide which one will duel Mr. Furor."

The male teacher smiled. "So we two were picked to duel and the winner will duel Mr. Furor?"

"Ehh…yeah. That's basically the idea. So how about it?"

With a smile, the male said, "That's fine with me. I've been trying to duel Mr. Furor since I started here."

"Uh…I'm not so sure about this, sir." The female teacher said. The male teacher laughed, getting the chancellor and the female teacher's attention. "I understand. I mean, I _was _in the Pro Leagues, so I can understand that _you_ are scared."

The female teacher scoffed. "Yeah right. In your dreams."

The chancellor just laughed at the two teachers. He knew they always fought with each other, since the day they both started working there. But he held his hand up to silence them. "So you two will do it?" The two teachers looked at each other, then at the Chancellor. "Yes."

"Wonderful. You two will duel in a couple of days. But today, we will have a Duel Tests."

"Duel Tests? Why? We usually have them in a few months." The female teacher said.

"Yes. But there's one student here who I want to see duel again. You two are dismissed." The two teachers bowed to Chancellor Battle and left the room. He turned his chair over to the window and looked at the students walking around. He smiled.

* * *

Charlie, Darrell and Austin headed over to the cafeteria just in to witness the beginning of the Obelisk Blue student's duel. Charlie smiled, saying, "Alright! We haven't missed it. That Obelisk Blue student, Sam, is going to blow your mind!" Darrell looked over at Sam's opponent and smiled. "Him, huh? Okay."

Austin looked over at Darrell, having heard what he had said. "Do you know Sam's opponent?" Darrell nodded. "Yeah. That's Duke. He's also strong for a Slifer Red student. I saw him duel the day after we arrived at Duel Academy. He plays a WATER deck."

Charlie whipped his head at Darrell. "A WATER deck? Sam plays a FIRE deck, so this match should be over quick."

"FIRE? Copycat." Austin said.

"Maybe. What do you think Austin?" But he wasn't listening. He was just watching the two duelists get ready to duel.

"DUEL!" Willis and Duke yelled. They drew 5 cards.

Sam: 4000  
Duke: 4000

"I'll kick this off. Draw!" Sam drew a card from his deck. His hand contained _**Little Chimera, Backfire, Necklace of Command, Fire Fox, Solar Flare Dragon and Reload.**_

"I summon Solar Flare Dragon(LV 4) in Defense Position." A large dragon covered in raging flares also with horns appeared and curled up almost to signify defense. (DEF: 1200)

"How about I give him a nice necklace. Necklace of Command!" A necklace with sharp teeth, or small diamonds, along the string and a black spider with a purple crystal attached to it appeared and was thrown onto Solar Flare Dragon. A few seconds went by and Duke raised a brow. "Well!? Why isn't your dragon stronger!?" Sam looked at his dragon, then back at his opponent and smiled, saying. "That special necklace has two abilities; neither of them strengthening my dragon. I set 1 card and end my turn. But wait, Solar Flare Dragon burns away a whopping 500 Life Points during my End Phases." An unknown card appeared behind Solar Flare Dragon. Duke flinched back as Solar Flare Dragon shot a fireball at Duke.

Sam: 4000  
Duke: 3500

Being knocked back a little by the blast, Duke returned to his spot and smiled. "I guess the saying is true: If you don't want to get burned, stay out of the kitchen."

"You're right." Sam said with a smile. But Duke also smiled. "That would be true if I didn't have one of the things that are strong against fire: water. I draw!" Duke drew a card from his deck. He took a look at it and smiled. "Here, I'll show you what I mean. I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3(LV 4) in Attack Position." A MK-3 machine with two water tanks on top appeared. It also had arms and feet. (ATK: 1500)

Duke smiled. "Now I know you're asking yourself: why summon a monster when it has the same ATK as my opponent's."

"Not really."

"Well too bad. I'll answer your question. I activate the Field Spell, A legendary Ocean." Suddenly, the whole field was submerged in water, with ruins surrounding both duelists.

"As you should know, my new field gives my machine 200 ATK and DEF." (ATK: 1700)(DEF: 1500)

"Next, I activate Double Attack. I discard Mobius the Frost Monarch. Bugroth, attack your opponent directly!" Not knowing the machine had that ability, Sam gasped. Bugroth shot off one of those tanks and it burst when it hit Willis. "Akg…!"

Sam: 2300  
Duke: 3500

"N-no way! It could attack directly!?" Sam cried out.

"Wasn't that what just happened?" Duke rhetorically asked. But instead of getting mad, Sam smiled. "Are you done?" Duke looked at his hand and then back up at Sam.

"Of course not! I set 1 card and use Double Attack's effect. I can attack again." A card appeared behind Bugroth. Once again, Bugroth shot its second tank at Sam, this time knocking him back. "No!" **(Duke's Hand: 1)**

Sam: 600  
Duke: 3500

Sam growled and said, "Let's end this duel!" He drew a card from his deck and smiled. "I summon Little Chimera(LV 2) in Attack Position." A small, grey cat-like creature with a purple tail and fangs appeared. (ATK: 600)

"Then all FIRE monsters gain 500 ATK and all WATER loses 500 ATK."

"What!? No!"

While Sam's monsters grew stronger, Duke's got weaker. (LC: 600+500=1100)(SFD: 1500+ 500=2000)(AB: 1700-500=1200)

"But wait. I activate Reload. This is a cool card because it lets me get another card instead of this one." Sam put his only card back into his deck, shuffled, and drew a new card. He looked at it, smiled, and instantly played it. Doing so made Legendary Ocean disappear and be replaced with scenery with a volcano to the side of them and lava coming down from it. "Say hello to Molten Destruction. My monsters' ATK are increased by another 500 but their DEF are decreased by 400, though that's not a problem."

(LC: 1100+500=1600, DEF: 550-500=50)(SFD: 2000+500=2500, DEF: 1000-500=500)

"And because your Field Spell is gone, your monster's boost is null and void." Duke gasped as his monster became weaker. (AB, ATK: 1200-200=1000)

"Let's end this. Little Chimera, attack Amphibious Bugroth MK-3!" Little Chimera rushed up to the machine and bit it, destroying it.

Sam: 600  
Duke: 2900

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack!" Solar Flare Dragon shot a fireball at Duke. Duke held up his arms in defense but he was still hit. "Ah!"

Duke: 400

Duke became scared when he looked at his Life Point Counter. "Wh-no! Only 400 Life Points left!?

Sam smiled and said, "You should have known not to challenge me. I end my turn and you know what's next."

"Noo!" Duke fell onto his rear as Solar Flare Dragon charged up its fireball. Then he released it and it struck Duke.

Sam: Winner  
Duke: 0

Sam walked up to the kneeled Duke and picked him up by the collar, surprising everyone watching. "Hey Duke! We had an agreement! When you lost, I get your rarest card. Now where is it?"

"I-I'm sorry. Please, don't take my card. My deck was a gift from my mom. Please!"

"Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with little kids. Now, the card?"

"NO!"

"What did you say to me!? Okay. You earned this!" Sam dropped the kid and tried to punch him, but another hand caught his hand; Austin's. Sam looked behind him with widened eyes. "Who are you!?"

"I don't appreciate people beating up on younger kids." Sam jerked his hand from Austin's. "Oh really? What are you going to do about it?!"

"You know how? A duel." Sam smiled. He scanned Austin and laughed. "You want to duel me? You're a Slifer Red. I don't duel weaklings."

"Hey, aren't you in Professor Wilkins' class?" Darrell asked. Sam turned to Austin's friend. "Yeah, so what?" Then Sam looked back at Austin and gasped in shock. "Wait! You're that applicant that defeated Professor Wilkins!"

"Jealous of my skills?"

Sam thought for a second, and then smiled. "Okay. Let's duel." But before anyone could do anything, the intercom came on. **"Everyone report to the Duel Test Arena. I repeat: Everyone report to the Duel Test Arena. Thank you!" **The intercom turned off. Sam chuckled and said, "Well, look at that. I guess we can't duel now."

"But we will. And I'll beat you easily." Austin said with a cocky tone.

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" Sam said sarcastically before walking off, leaving Austin and his friends to see him doing so.

"What a jerk." Charlie opinionated.

"He'll be easy to beat. Let's go." The three friend made thier way to the Obelisk Blue Arena.

* * *

When Charlie, Darrell and Austin made their way to the arena, it looked just like the arenas at the Kaiba Dome. They saw that many of the students were already there and took their seats, along with most of the teachers and staff. "I wonder why Chancellor Battle called us all here." Darrell asked.

"Maybe a duel?" Charlie wondered.

"I think we'll see in a minute. Come on, let's get a seat." The friend took about a minute to find a seat where all 3 of them could sit. After a minute or so, they found some and sat down. Chancellor Battle walked up to the mic. "Hello everybody! Today, we will have the Monthly Duel Tests. Now, usually, we don't have these until a couple of months from now, but I have a reason for starting early. Anyways, everyone will face someone from a different dorm. Now, when Chancellor Sheppard was here, you all would duel each other from the same dorm, but this way, everyone gets a challenge. Now, I have already paired you up, so let's begin, shall we?" Chancellor Battle called around a dozen or so students down to each arena for their duels. Two of the students, two Slifer Red girls down to an arena were the main focus of the audience, since the girl known as Yuki had already made a name for herself since arriving. The two duelists activated their Duel Disks. The two duelists drew 5 cards as the other girl, Carly, drew an extra one.

Carly: 4000  
Yuki: 4000

"To start things off, I'll summon Space Mambo in Attack Position." A space, futuristic dolphin-like creature appeared. (ATK: 1700).

"I set 3 cards and end my turn." 3 cards appeared. Yuki drew a card and instantly played it. "I activate Meteor of Destruction. You now lose 1000 Life Points." A large meteor appeared in the sky and shot down at Carly.

Carly: 3000

Yuki looked at his hand and narrowed her eyes. _"Oh great. Most of my hand would inflict Effect Damage. But it's not enough to defeat my opponent._ I activate another Meteor of Destruction." Another meteor shot from the sky and struck Carly.

Carly: 2000

"Then I activate Ookazi. You lose 800 Life Points." A fireball emerged from the card and engulfed Carly.

Carly: 1200

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

The duel between Carly and Yuki was almost over, in Carly's mind. "I summon another Space Mambo in Attack Position." Carly said. Another space, futuristic dolphin-like creature appeared. (ATK: 1700)

"I equip Megamorph to one of my Space Mambo. Because I have fewer Life Points, its ATK is doubled. I attack with my two Space Mambo!" Carly's two monsters swam through the fields and struck Yuki.

Carly: Winner  
Yuki: 0

Everyone who was watching was amazed by the brevity of the duel; Yuki had dueled before and mopped the floor with every one of her opponents, so seeing her lose was shocking to all who had seen her duel before.

"Wow! Insane! That wasn't even more than 3 turns!" Charlie cried out, about the duel that just ended.

"Too short." Austin commented. Just then, the Chancellor walked up to the mic and called Austin down for his duel. "Let's go Austin!" Austin headed down to his arena and waited for his opponent. Seconds later, he showed up, actually surprising Austin. The boy walked up to Austin and smiled. "Well, well. It looks like we _can _have that duel, huh?"

"You're Sam!"

Chancellor raised a brow and said, "Oh really? You two were going to duel? Well then. This should be interesting. Are you two ready?" Sam activated his Duel Disk. "You should be asking him that." Chancellor Battle looked at Austin and asked, "Well are you?" Austin nodded his head to confirm. He activated his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!" Sam and Austin yelled. They both drew 5 cards.

Sam: 4000  
Austin: 4000

"I'll begin. Draw!" Sam claimed. He drew a card. His hand contained_** Solar Flare Dragon, Snatch Steal, Dust Tornado, Mystical Space Typhoon, Call of the Haunted and UFO Turtle.**_

"You remember this monster? Solar Flare Dragon!" In a column of flames, the large, scaled dragon appeared and roared. (ATK: 1500)

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared behind Solar Flare Dragon. Then it shot a fireball at Austin. "Ah!"

Austin: 3500

"How will you win this duel?"

"You'll see. I draw!" Austin drew a card. His hand contained **Volcanic Knight, Volcanic Ash, Volcanic Spike Falcon, Axe of Despair, Fire Burn and Fire Wall.**

"Haha…"

"Why are you laughing?"

"I Normal Summon Volcanic Knight in Attack Position." The fiery knight carrying a sword and gun appeared. (ATK: 1500)

"Our monsters have the same ATK."

"I know that. I equip Volcanic Knight with Axe of Despair, giving him 1000 ATK. Now, I attack your Solar Flare Dragon." Volcanic Knight rushed towards the fiery dragon. As he did, he shot Sam with his gun, much to his surprise. But he still activated his Trap; causing a tornado to appear and blow away Knight' Axe. Solar Flare Dragon shot a fireball at Volcanic Knight just as he slashed the dragon with his sword, destroying them both.

Sam: 3700

"Hold on! Why did I take damage!? I used Dust Tornado to destroy Axe of Despair."

"I used Volcanic Knight's ability; when it battles, you lose 300 Life Points. I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

"Even so, you have no monsters and it's my turn. I draw!" Sam drew a card and smiled. "Save this for later. I Normal Summon UFO Turtle in Attack Position." A green turtle with a large UFO on its back appeared. (ATK: 1400)

"And to get rid of your face-down, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. It destroys your face-down." A typhoon appeared and blew away Austin's face-down; Fire Burn.

"UFO Turtle, attack Austin directly!" UFO Turtle use its UFO shell to strike Austin, knocking him back. "Ugh!"

Austin: 2100

"I end my turn with this." A card appeared and Austin drew a card and smiled. "You ready to lose?"

"What!?"

"You can't compare to me."

"Say what?!"

"I activate Volcanic Ash. This lets me bring back Volcanic Knight. Then I Normal Summon Volcanic Spike Falcon." Volcanic Knight reappeared and then Spike Falcon appeared beside him. (ATK: 1500) (ATK: 1000)

"Then I activate Heat Missile. This destroys your UFO Turtle." A heat missile appeared and shot at UFO Turtle, destroying it and creating an explosion. In the midst of the explosion, Spike Falcon emerged from it and clawed Sam. "Agh!"

Sam: 3200

"When your monster is destroyed by my card, you lose 500 Life Points. Volcanic Knight, Spike Falcon, attack directly!" The two fiery monsters rushed at Sam and struck him, knocking him back. "Agh!"

Sam: 700

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

"You won't beat me! I draw!" Sam drew a card. "Yes! I activate Snatch Steal. This lets me take control of your Volcanic Knight. Then, I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back Solar Flare Dragon. Then I send them both to the graveyard to summon Infernal Flame Emperor." The two monsters disappeared and a large figure engulfed in flames appeared. (ATK: 2700)

"When this monster is Tribute Summoned, I can remove Solar Flare Dragon from play to destroy your face-down!" Sam pocketed a card and Flame Emperor shot a fireball at Austin's face-down, turning it to ash.

"Flame Emperor, attack Spike Falcon!" Flame Emperor shot a fireball at Austin, engulfing him in flames. "Agh!"

Austin: 400

"I have a strong monster and you have none. You can't win! I end my turn. Try to beat me now. Haha!"

"Come on Austin! You can win!" Charlie cheered.

"Yeah, let's go!" Darrell ordered.

Austin got back up and smiled, saying, "Is that all you have? This is going to be fun."

Author's Note: How was it you all? I hope it was okay being mostly duels. Also, I know the duel with Carly and Yuki was INCREDIBLY short. Sorry about that. Part 2 next week. Please R&R. (Edited: 9/2/14)

**Sam and Austin continue their duel, with Austin attempting a comeback. Then, Charlie duels and shows off his deck to everyone. Next Time: A Great Opportunity Part 2 **


	5. A Great Opportunity Part 2

Yugioh! GX: Eternity of Darkness  
Chapter 5- A Great Opportunity Part 2

Part 2 guys and girls! Enjoy!

* * *

Last Time….

Chancellor Battle wanted to test a student at Duel Academy, who happened to be Austin. So Chancellor Battle began the Duel Tests months before it was supposed to actually happen. Austin then ended up having to duel against an Obelisk Blue named Sam, who pushed Austin into a corner.

* * *

Sam and Austin were still dueling, with Chancellor Battle watching. Sam had 700 Life Points with Infernal Flame Emperor face-up (ATK: 2700) and 1 card in hand. On the other hand, Austin had 400 Life Points, no monsters, no face-downs and 1 card in hand. It was Austin's turn.

Sam smiled and said, "Can you rebound?"

"Will you be able to?" Austin asked with a smile.

"Just take your turn."

"I will. I draw!" Austin drew a card. "I activate Volcanic Trap Release."

**Volcanic Trap Release**  
**Normal Spell**

**Discard 1 Trap card. For each FIRE monster in both graveyards, draw 1 card. For each card drawn, take 500 points of damage.**

"For each FIRE monster in our graveyards, I can draw 1 card. But for each card I draw, I lose 500 Life Points."

"Why do that? Nothing you play will help you."

"I discard Fire Wall to draw 5 cards, but I'll lose 2500 Life Points." Austin drew 5 cards and a large fireball emerged from the Spell card and exploded, causing an explosion, making Sam happy. "HA! You lose! What a stupid move!"

"Ha, I was just about to call you stupid." A voice said, surprising Sam.

"What!?" The smoke cleared and it was revealed that a barrier of fire was surrounding Austin, that seemed to protect him from any damage.

"How did you survive!?"

Austin smiled and grabbed a card from his graveyard and showed it to Sam. "I activated Fire Whirlwind. When I lose damage through one of my cards, I can negate it and destroy a card on the field."

**Fire Whirlwind**  
**Quick-Play Spell**

**Activate only when you take Effect damage from a card you control. Negate that damage and then destroy a card on the field. **

Having only one card to destroy, Fire Whirlwind engulfed Infernal Flame Emperor, shattering it, even though it was also made of fire.

"Next I Normal Summon Volcanic Sword Master in Attack Position." A man with long messy hair, wearing rusted brown armor and carrying a sword whose blade was engulfed in fire appeared. (ATK: 1800)

**Volcanic Sword Master**  
**Level 4/FIRE**  
**Warrior/Effect**  
**ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500**

**This card is also always treated as Pyro-Type. Once per turn, you can increase this card's ATK by 300. If you use this effect and destroy an opponent's monster by battle, destroy 1 card on the field.**

"Volcanic Sword Master, attack Sam directly!" Sword Master ran up to Sam and slashed him. "Ngh!"

Sam: 0  
Austin: Winner

"I lost!?" Sam cried out.

"Amazing! Amazing Austin!" The chancellor applauded. And the other students started clapping and cheering for Austin too.

"I knew I'd win." Austin said, cockily.

"Even so, very impressive. Next, Charlie Machida! Get down here! Your turn!"

"My turn? Alright! Let's do this!" Charlie said as he jumped to the arena. He then quickly activated his Duel Disk. "So, who's my opponent?"

"Rita, a Ra Yellow. Be careful." The Ra Yellow appeared and activated her Duel Disk.

"DUEL!" The two yelled.

Rita: 4000  
Charlie: 4000

"Ladies first." Charlie said. Rita smiled. "You're too sweet. But flattery won't help you. I draw!" Rita drew a card. "I activate Hambuger Recipe."

Darrell gasped. "No way! That's a Ritual Spell card."

"I send Zera the Mant, another Ritual monster, to the graveyard to Ritual Summon Hungry Hambuger (LV 6) in Attack Position." A large hamburger creature with a slice of tomato, a hamburger and a couple pieces of lettuce and sharp teeth appeared. (ATK: 2000)

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared behind the fiendish hamburger.

"Rituals huh? I draw!" Charlie drew a card from his deck. "I summon Bolt Racer in Attack Position." A male carrying a lightning bolt and riding in a checkered racecar appeared.

**Bolt Racer**  
**Level 3/LIGHT**  
**Thunder/Effect**  
**ATK: 500/DEF: 500**

**If this card attacks directly and inflicts damage, you can destroy 1 card on the field. Then, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**

"I set 2 cards and activate Raceway Trick. This Spell allows my Racer to attack directly. So go!" Bolt Racer drove up to Rita and electrocuted her. "Ahhh…!"

**Raceway Trick**  
**Normal Spell**

**Select 1 "Bolt Racer" you control; that monster can attack directly this turn.**

Rita: 3500  
Charlie: 4000

"When Bolt Racer inflicts Battle Damage through a direct attack, I can destroy a monster on the field and you lose 1000 Life Points." Darrell smiled and said, "Alright! Charlie's about to take a huge lead."

Bolt Racer drove at Rita, growing multiple times bigger than her, and ran her over. Then Bolt Racer threw his lightning bolt at Hungry Hamburger, shattering it and damaging Rita in the process. "Ngrh!"

Rita: 2500

Charlie smiled. "I'll end my turn."

"I draw!" Rita drew a card and played it. **(Rita's Hand: 3)** "I activate my face-down, End of the World. I discard Reshef of Dark Being to Ritual Summon Demise, King of Armageddon(LV 8) in Attack Position." A black and white armored warrior carrying an axe appeared. (ATK: 2400)

Darrell sighed. "This is bad."

"Why? It's just a Ritual monster." Austin said.

"No. It's not _just a Ritual monster_, Austin. Demise can destroy all cards on the field besides himself."

"I activate Demise's special ability; by paying 2000 Life Points, I can destroy all other cards on the field." Everyone watched in surprised as Demise slammed his axe into the ground, creating a shockwave that shattered every other card on the field.

Rita: 500

"Demise, attack directly!" Demise ran at Charlie and swung his axe at him, knocking him down. "Argh!"

Charlie: 1600

"I end my turn.

"My turn, I draw!" Charlie drew a card from his deck. **(Charlie's Hand: 3)**

"I summon Electric Knight in Attack Position. Then I activate Electric Charge. This gives my knight 1000 extra ATK." Electric Knight appeared and he started crackling with electricity, which seemed to strengthen him. (ATK: 2600)

**Electric Charge**  
**Normal Spell**

**Select 1 Thunder-Type monster you control; increase its ATK by 1000 until the End Phase.**

"Electric Knight, attack Demise! Let's show him _his _demise!" Electric Knight rushed at Demise and slashed him with hi sword, causing the electricity from the sword to transfer to Demise and flow all throughout his body, ultimately causing him to shatter.

Rita: 300

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared behind Electric Knight and the latter stopped crackling with electricity. (ATK: 1600)

Rita drew a card and grabbed another card in her hand and played it. "I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Then I Normal Summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in Attack Position." A fiendish-looking creature with ten thousand hands appeared. "When this card is summoned, I can add a Ritual Monster to my hand. I choose Relinquished to my hand. Then I activate Black Illusion Ritual, sacrificing Manju to summon Relinquished." Rita played her cards and the infamous weird-looking eye creature appeared. (ATK: 0)

"Uh oh! This is very bad." Charlie said to himself.

"I use Relinquished's ability; I can equip Electric Knight to it and it gets your monster's ATK and DEF." By some power, Relinquish absorbed Electric Knight, stealing its power. (ATK: 1600)

"Next, I activate Poison of the Old Man. This gives me 1200 Life Points. Relinquished, attack Charlie directly!" Relinquished tried to attack, but it was suddenly electrocuted, stopping its attack. Then, the electricity was transferred to Rita. "Ahh!"

Rita: 1000  
Charlie: 1600

"Just in case you were wondering, I activated the Trap card, Electric Shock."

**Electric Shock**  
**Normal Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Negate that attack and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

"When you attack, I can negate it and deal 500 points of damage to you."

"I end my turn."

Charlie took his turn and drew a card and smiled. "I Normal Summon Thunder Giant in Attack Position." A large, robot with a lightning bolt symbol on its chest and large electric fists appeared. Then it punched Charlie. (ATK: 2000)

Thunder Giant  
Level 5/EARTH  
Thunder/Effect  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200

You can Normal Summon this card with Tributes. If you do, take 800 points of damage. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, apply one of the following effects.

Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls

Inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent

"I can Normal Summon this monster without tributes, but I lose 800 Life Points. Still, Thunder Giant, attack Relinquished." Thunder Giant ran at Relinquished and punched it, but Electric Knight appeared and was shattered instead.

Rita: 600  
Charlie: 800

"When Thunder Giant destroys your monster by battle, I can choose from two effects. I choose the one that allows me to inflict 800 points of damage to you." Thunder Giant jumped into the air and downward punched Rita. "Ahh!"

Rita: 0  
Charlie: Winner

The crowd started cheering for Charlie, but he wasn't trying to boast or anything and instead rushed to Rita and helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah…thanks. And thanks for the duel." And with that, Rita headed back up with her friends. Chancellor Battle walked to the mic and announced the rest of the duels. When they were all done, Charlie noticed something strange. "Hey, Darrell."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You didn't duel. Why not?"

"Uh…well, to be honest, I asked Chancellor Battle if I could skip my duel. And he said yes."

"Why didn't you want to duel in front of everyone?"

"I don't like showing my deck unless I need to."

"So, you're cocky too now?"

"No, but it's complicated."

"Okay everyone," Chancellor Battle announced. "The reason I wanted to have these duels was because I wanted to see how far you all came. Duel Academy is about showing your skills and growing stronger. And by these duels today, I am impressed. Okay, everyone return to class."

As everyone was returning to class, Chancellor Battle called Austin over.

"You called?"

"About your duel with Jacob a week ago. Do you know Alien Telepath's ability?"

"No."

"Well, Alien Telepath-"

"Just a second Chancellor," Professor Wilkins said, walking up to the two. "I don't think you should tell him. He needs to learn not to be cocky."

"You think?"

"Yes sir. Also, I think Jacob and Austin should duel again."

"…Maybe. Another time, though. But listen Austin, and this is not a threat; if you do not want to be humiliated in a duel, stop being cocky."

"I cannot help that I am stronger than everyone here."

"Why you-" Professor Wilkins started.

"Professor!" Chancellor Battle interrupted. "You are dismissed Austin." Austin walked off with Charlie and Professor Wilkins balled his fists. "That kid…"

"Don't worry. That's what he is; a kid. Let him have his fun. And you cannot deny he is strong. Very strong."

"Yes. But what's his history? Why is he so cocky?"

"…I'll find out."

* * *

Later that day, Chancellor Battle called Austin to his office. "You called me?" Austin asked.

"Yes. Austin Brennan, who are you?" Chancellor Battle asked straight-out.

"Who am I?!"

"You too cocky. You believe everyone is weaker than you. Why?"

"…My dad, Lucas, is a Pro duelist."

"…Yes, I heard of him. He dueled Yugi Moto, I heard."

"What regular person can do that? That's my dream, to be the best duelist in the world. But I can't do that if everyone is weaker than me. I can't be the best if all I do is beat people who can't give me a challenge."

"But isn't it why you applied here? To become stronger? Tell me, honestly, was Jacob really not that strong?"

"…He was strong, but I could have won."

"...Okay. You are dismissed." Austin walked out and seconds later, Professor Wilkins walked in. "Lucas Brennan. Austin Brennan. Two different people."

"I figured it out."

"What?"

"Why Austin is cocky."

"Why?"

"His father. He is a Pro duelist. So, knowing his father is so strong, Austin believes he's unbeatable."

"Then let's get Brandon to-"

"No Professor. Don't tell me you want revenge on Austin for defeating you."

"No. But cockiness is one of my pet peeves."

"True. But don't worry. I'll figure something out."

"Sir, I might have an idea and it involves someone special." Chancellor Battle looked up at the professor in interest. "Who?"

* * *

Darrell, Charlie and Austin were all in their room, Darrell eating, Charlie dueling by himself, like he was dueling someone else and Austin lying on his bed.

"Yo Austin, that was some awesome dueling against Sam earlier!" Charlie said.

"Thanks man. Darrell, how about we duel? To be honest, I want to see what your deck is like."

"No thanks. You'll see me duel soon enough."

"..._is he hiding something about his deck? I have to see what he's hiding_."

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? I know it was kind of boring; nothing really happening and I know it was shorter than what you all are used to. Sorry about that. But, for the next 3 weeks, this story, along with Eternal Chosen, will be on an hiatus. I hope you all understand. See you guys and girls later! (Edited: 9/3/14)


	6. Duel Smarts

Yugioh GX! Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 6- Duel Smarts

Sorry for the hiatus. Work and stuff.

* * *

Last Time...

All of Duel Academy had its monthly Duel tests, but a second reason was to test Austin. Both Austin and Charlie won their duels, but were surprised to find out that Darrell didn't have his duel.

* * *

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Austin was heading to his 4th period class, Math, a subject he didn't like.

Austin walked into the room just as the rest of the students were walking in and took their seats. Then the teacher walked in. "Hello. My name is Mrs. Mary Quinn and I will be your math teacher for the year. Now, let's get started with a math problem." Mrs. Quinn wrote a math problem on her whiteboard and moved out of the way for the students to see. "What is X if Logx (1/8) = -3/2?"

Most, well everyone but like 3, of the students had a confused look on their faces. They began to talk about how hard the question was.

Mrs. Quinn smiled. "Okay, okay. Listen! I wasn't expecting you all to be able to answer it. That's why we are here." But a hand was raised. Everyone looked at the boy who raised his hands and Austin raised a brow in surprise. Mr. Quinn smiled. "Ah, Mr. Valence, do you know it?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, can you come down here and work out the problem and give us the answer?"

"This'll be easy." Jacob stood up and walked down to the board and started working on the supposed easy problem. "First, you rewrite the equation this way." Max rewrote the equation as x-3/2 = 1/8.

"Next, you rewrite the above equation this way." Max wrote the equation, x-3/2 = 1/23 =2-3 and (√x)-3 = 2-3.

"What kind of alien math problem is that!?" Charlie asked to Darrell, who both had class with Austin.

"I think it's for college students."

"Good thing we're not in college huh?" Charlie said with a laugh.

"You got that right."

"Students, be quiet." Mrs. Quinn ordered. Darrell and Charlie faced the front quickly.

"Then you get X= 2 and X= 4 because if you multiply 2 or 4 by -3, both times you will get -64." Jacob put down the marker and went back to his seat. Most of the students clapped as he did.

"Great work Mr. Valence," Mrs. Quinn said with a smile. "I don't know how you managed to be held back 3 times." The students began laughing even though Mrs. Quinn didn't mean to say that on purpose. Mr. Quinn raised her hand and everyone got quiet.

"Good. Let's move on." Mrs. Quinn turned to the board and began writing on it.

* * *

It was the end of math class when the bell rang but before anyone could leave, Mrs. Quinn spoke. "Wait a minute everyone. I have an announce to make. Later today, during 7th period, myself and the Duel History teacher, Mr. Greeter will be battling each other in a duel." The news caused everyone to start talking amongst themselves, but were all cut short by a motion from Mrs. Quinn. "Yes. As for why we will duel, Chancellor Battle will explain it at the Obelisk Arena. I hope you all will cheer for me. You are dismissed." Everyone gathered their things and as they were heading out, were talking about the future duel and who'd win and why they were going to duel. Austin was gathering his things and thinking about what he just heard. _"A duel? Between teachers? Heh, should be interesting." _Austin, Charlie and Darrell all headed out of the classroom.

* * *

Later that day, during 7th period, the entire school was heading towards the Obelisk arena, getting ready to see the duel between Mrs. Quinn and Mr. Greeter. Austin was late to the duel but he managed to grab a seat next to Darrell and Charlie. "So I wonder who's going to win." Darrell said curiously. Charlie smiled, saying, "Don't know. But, it should be interesting."

Austin watched as the two teachers were preparing for the duel, and smiled, while saying, "This should be fun to watch."

"Well, I heard that Mr. Greeter and Mrs. Quinn are both extraordinary duelists. Pretty cool, huh?" Charlie said.

"Y-yeah…I guess so."

"So why are they even dueling?"

"I don't know. But I guess we're about to find out in a minute." Darrell said.

Then, Chancellor Battle walked up to the mic. "Attention everyone! Two of our teachers, Mr. Greeter and Mrs. Quinn will duel each other today. Why? Because, every year, we go to a city, chosen by the winner of the duel, so that we may see one of our great students duel a teacher of their choice." Everyone started talking amongst themselves, about the duel, what Chancellor Battle just said, and where they could possibly go. Chancellor allowed the talk for a few seconds before silencing them and talking again. "So, these two teacher are excellent duelists and are guaranteed to give you all a good show. So, without further ado, let the duel begin!" Chancellor Battle leaped off the stage just as the two teachers yelled out, "DUEL!" They each drew 5 cards.

Mary: 4000  
John: 4000

"Ladies first, I'll begin! Draw!" Mary said. She drew a card. "I Normal Summon Dunames Dark Witch in Attack Position." An angel wearing white and red armor with mechanical white wings appeared. (ATK: 1800)

"I end my turn."

Darrell and Charlie became confused by Mrs. Quinn's move, while Austin just sat there and smiled. "That was all Mrs. Quinn was going to do!?" Charlie cried out.

"If she continues playing like that, Mrs. Quinn is going to lose." Darrell said.

"No. I've seen her duel once before. She summoned the same monster before. It has a powerful effect." A Ra Yellow who was sitting behind the three friends explained.

"Really?" Darrell asked.

"You might want to know. I graduated the Pro League with passing colors. So, let me show you. I draw!" Mr. Greeter, or John, said, drawing a card.

"I summon Emissary of the Oasis in Attack Position." A large oasis appeared suddenly and then a female spirit with short blue hair emerged from it. (ATK: 600)

"I set 3 cards and end my turn." Three cards appeared.

"That's all Mr. Greeter is going to do too!?" Charlie cried out.

"They must be up to something." Darrell said.

"Is that all Mrs. Quinn? I mean, if you intend to win today, you must do better." Mr. Greeter cockily said with a frown.

"Don't count me out John. Not yet. I draw. I summon Shining Angel in Attack Position." A male angel with short blonde hair, wearing white clothing with large golden wings appeared. (ATK: 1400)

"Shining Angel, attack Emissary of the Oasis!" Shining Angel conjured a ball of light and shot it at Emissary, attempting to destroy it. But Mr. Greeter's face-down rose. "You fell for it. It's called Ordeal of a Traveler. Basically, a guessing game. You choose a card type; Monster, Spell or Trap. If you call right, the attack continues, but if you don't call right, your monster is returned to your hand." Mr. Greeter turned his dueling hand with the cards' backs facing Mrs. Quinn and motioned her to guess. "Monster. The card on my far left." Mr. Greeter found the card and showed it to Mrs. Quinn, smiling after he did so. "Looks like you guessed correctly. So the attack goes through." As Shining Angel destroyed Emissary of the Oasis, Charlie scratched his head, asking, "Why is he happy about that? His monster is destroyed and he lost Life Points."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Huh?"

"Look." Darrell motioned to Mr. Greeter's Duel Disk, implying that something was up. And something was up; Mr. Greeter's Life Points did not go down, which surprised Mrs. Quinn. "Wait a second! Your Life Points are the same!?"

"Yes. That's because I activated Emissary of the Oasis's effect; when a level 3 monster battles, I lose no damage."

"Wow! So that means he had another way out if his Ordeal Trap didn't work!" Darrell cried out. "Amazing!"

"I end my turn." Mr. Greeter drew and smiled. "First, I activate Curse of Anubis. This forces all Effect monsters to Defense Position and they lose their DEF." Shining Angel kneeled while Dunames was unaffected. (DEF: 0)

"Next, I summon Legacy Hunter in Attack Position." A purple haired, muscular man wearing Egyptian clothes and golden gauntlets, carrying two swords appeared. (ATK: 1000)

"Legacy Hunter, attack Shining Angel!" Legacy Hunter ran to the latter and stabbed him, one time for each sword, shattering him. That's when Mrs. Quinn smiled. "Thanks for that John! For when Shining Angel is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a-"

"Usually you can…"

"What!?"

"Don't forget Mary, I know your deck and vice-versa. So you should know that I have a counter for it; in the form of Light-Imprisoning Mirror." Mr. Greeter's Trap rose which caused a gasp from Mary.

"This Trap negates all effects of LIGHT monsters from activating; that includes the field and graveyard."

"Wow! With one card, Mr. Greeter shut down Mrs. Quinn's monster effects!" Charlie said. Though, Austin didn't seem to care. He in fact smiled and thought, _"Too bad. They're so weak, I don't even want to duel them now. I thought they'd be much stronger."_

"Well Mary. I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. **(Mr. Greeter's Hand: 3)**

"_This is getting so boring. No one has lost Life Points left." _Austin surprised and shocked everyone in the arena, including the teachers dueling, when he stood up and said, "This is getting boring. Can we watch people who are _actually _strong?"

That comment especially made two people furious; Jacob and Professor Wilkins. "What!? Why, that little…." Professor Wilkins said. Though, the chancellor managed to calm him.

"Wow…Austin is very cocky." Amber said, who was sitting next to Jacob. Though Jacob was not happy. "Why does he think he's stronger than everyone else?! Why?! Grrr…"

"Relax Jacob. He has to lose at some point. Hopefully it's not too soon."

"Oh, he'll lose alright…to me."

"Who is that kid?" Mr. Greeter asked. Chancellor Battle then said, "Mr. Brennan, I suggest you sit down and not interrupt the duel again."

"Then let me duel them both."

"No. Sit down." Austin sat down and the duel continued, to which Charlie said, "Dude! What was that!?"

"….."

Mrs. Quinn shook off what just happened and drew a card. "I summon Meltiel, Sage of the Sky in Attack Position." An angel with a halo with red ribbons around it and around its hands appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"Dunames, attack Legacy Hunter!" Dunames attempted to attack the latter, but Mr. Greeter activated Ordeal of the Traveler's effect, to which Mrs. Quinn answered, "The middle; a Spell card." Mr. Greeter revealed the card; and it was a Spell, so Dunames continued and destroyed Legacy Hunter.

Mary: 4000  
John: 3200

"Meltiel, attack directly!" Meltiel created a halo and threw it at Mr. Greeter. John showed the back of his dueling hand and Mrs. Quinn guessed, but guessed wrong and Meltiel returned to her hand.

"I end my turn."

"Time to step it up a bit, I'd say. I draw. First, I activate my Trap, Embodiment of Apophis. This special Trap is also treated as a Monster." A snake like fiend with a large boa emerging from its back carrying a sword and a snake-faced shield appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"And since it is treated as a monster, I tribute it to Tribute Summon The End of Anubis in Attack Position." The Trap Monster disappeared and a large purple, fiend like creature appeared. (ATK: 2500)

"Anubis, attack Dunames Dark Witch!" Anubis rushed to the angel. Mrs. Quinn randomly picked a card from John's hand and guessed correctly. Anubis grabbed her neck and threw her to the ground, shattering her.

Mary: 3300

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

"I draw." **(Mary's Hand: 7) **

"I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. This allows me to Special Summon any Fairy-Type monster from my hand. I summon Meltiel. But I then tribute it to Tribute Summon Dark Witch." Meltiel reappeared and an angel with short blue hair, wearing a yellow dress and a headband with a jewel embedded on it, carrying a staff appeared. (ATK: 1800)

"Next, I activate the Ritual Spell card, Shinato's Ark. I send a second Shinato from my hand to Ritual Summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane." The two aforementioned monsters appeared but quickly disappeared and Shinato appeared. (ATK: 3300)

Everyone was amazed by the incredible monster Mrs. Quinn just summoned. They were all shocked by its strength. "Oh wow! Look at that!" A Slifer Red cried out. "I must admit, that is a powerful monster." An Obelisk Blue said.

"First, I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Ordeal Trap. Shinato, attack Anubis!" A typhoon appeared and blew away John's Trap. Then, Shinato conjured a ball of energy and shot it at Anubis and destroyed it.

John: 2400

"Now Shinato's effect activates; when it destroys a monster by battle, you lose damage equal to its ATK."

"Oh man! Mrs. Quinn's about to win!" Charlie said.

"What a powerful effect!" Darrell added. Though, Austin didn't seem to care, to the point where he thought, _"Wow…not even strong enough for me."_

"Don't you think I know that? But don't forget; I have Light-Imprisoning Mirror active, which means all LIGHT monster effects are negated."

"Grrr…I still attack with Dark Witch!" Dark Witch raised her staff and blasted John, knocking him down. "I end my turn." Which is when John activated his face-down and a sarcophagus appeared.

"I activated The First Sarcophagus. During your End Phases, I can activate from my deck, The Second Sarcophagus." Just then, a second sarcophagus appeared next to the first one.

John: 600

"Amazing! I don't ever want to mess with those two!" An Obelisk Blue said.

"Mrs. Quinn, you know I was in the Pro Leagues. Do you really think I'm going to lose?"

"Yes. I wasn't picked as a teacher to teach here because I wasn't good at dueling."

"Oh yes, I can see that. But, no offense, I'm better."

"Then prove it."

"Eh, cocky are we? We don't need another Austin in this school. Very well, I'll prove it. I draw." **(John's Hand: 3)**

"First, I use Card of Destruction to make us discard our hands. Then we draw the same number of cards we had." Because Mary had no cards, she drew no cards. However, John discarded 2 and drew 2 cards. "I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared. Mary drew a card and instantly activated it. Both duelists drew 6 cards.

"I activate Final Destiny. I discard 5 cards and every card on the field is destroyed." John gasped in shock as a nuclear explosion occurred, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. When they all uncovered, the field was barren. Mary then ended her turn. John drew a card and smiled. "A rule in dueling; never leave your field barren. I activate Monster Reborn. Now I can bring back any monster."

"Oh no…"

"Yes Mr. Quinn. You know which monster; your Shinato. Appear!" Shinato reappeared but this time, in front of John. He then smiled and commanded, "Attack Mrs. Quinn!" Shinato shot a blast of energy at Mrs. Quinn, knocking her back.

Mary: 0  
John: Winner

John walked over to Mary and held out his hand. "You okay?"

"Yes," Mary said grabbing John's hand to get pulled up. "Thanks."

"Well, that was very interesting. You all can see how Mr. Greeter was in the Pro League. Mrs. Quinn, you did well too. But since Mr. Greeter won, he gets to choose where we will go to see one of our own duel a teacher of their choice. Mr. Greeter?"

"Hmm…I know. Phoenix, Arizona." Everyone started talking amongst themselves about the reason of the city Mr. Greeter just said. Charlie seemed to change his mood when he heard the city. "Phoenix, Arizona? Hmm…" Even Chancellor Battle was a little surprised. He still smiled and said, "Well, Phoenix huh? Any reason?"

"I've been a few times and It's always a pleasure to go."

"Very well. We will travel to Phoenix, Arizona. Now, for who will duel a teacher of their choice, I'll reveal that soon. For now, everyone return to class." Everyone started making their way back to class, except for Austin, who Chancellor Battle called. "Yes sir?"

"You are going to regret being too cocky. Was your father this cocky?" Austin narrowed his eyes, like in anger. He didn't like when people said that about his father; or even comparing him and his father. "I'm going to be the best duelist in the world, no matter what." And with that, Austin took his leave. Chancellor Battle, with Professor Wilkins beside him, smiled. "That's one interesting kid."

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? Sorry if it wasn't a quality chapter. But I needed to get this chapter out. But trust me, future chapters will get much more interesting. Please R&R. See you all later

Jacob is through with Austin's cockiness and gets the chancellor to arrange a duel with Austin. When the duel begins, Jacob takes the lead. **Next Time: Power VS Power**


	7. Power Vs Power

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 7- Power VS Power

Hopefully this hiatus will end for a while. Enjoy!

* * *

Last Time...

Mrs. Quinn and Mr. Greeter dueled to decide where the school would go to see one of the students duel a teacher of their choice.

* * *

Having witnessed Austin's duel with Professor Wilkins and having lost to Austin himself, Jacob was in his room, pacing around thinking. _"Grr…that punk Austin! How dare he be so cocky!?" _But Jacob smiled. "That's okay. I know how to make him cry home to his little mommy." Jacob went to the door but before he could open the door, the door opened itself. Amber was on the other side.

"Amber!? What are you two doing at the Slifer Red dorm!?"

"We need to talk."

"About what!?"

"Austin."

"Austin!? Why are we talking about that lame duelist?!"

"Because he defeated Professor Wilkins. You know, the teacher only _we 3 _could defeat. You better be careful Jacob."

"I'll tell you what. I'll talk to the chancellor about challenging Austin again."

"Good. We need to see if we need Jason to duel him or not."

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. I got it. I'll work on that later."

"Good. I'll see you later." Amber took off and Jacob headed over to his bed and lay down. He stared at the ceiling. "Just wait Austin. You'll lose to me and you'll be humiliated."

* * *

Austin was sitting under a tree, near the cliff. He seemed to be annoyed about something. "Mom…why am I even here? I thought people here were going to be stronger…"

"Austin, right?" A voice asked. "Can I sit with you?" Austin turned and saw Amber standing there. Austin blushed a little, saying, "Yeah. Whatever." Amber sat next to Austin and smiled. "I saw your duel with Professor Wilkins. And your outburst when Mr. Greeter and Mrs. Quinn dueled. I'm not sure if that was brave or stupid."

"….."

"So, why so cocky?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, there has to be a reason for it right?"

"I thought Duel Academy was supposed to be filled with strong people. I thought Jacob would be strong, considering he's the third best."

"And he wasn't?"

"Not at all."

"Wow…you are too cocky."

"I'm not cocky. I just want a challenge."

"Trust me, you'll get one."

"Is that a threat?"

"Hehe., no. Just saying." And with that, Amber waved goodbye and walked off.

* * *

Chancellor Battle was in his office, talking on the phone when Jacob walked in. The chancellor held up one finger signifying him to wait a moment.

"Yes. Understood. Thank you sir. Go-yes. Goodbye." The chancellor hung up his phone and smiled. "May I help you Jacob?"

"Ron, I need a favor." Ron glared at Jacob, who in turn rolled his eyes, saying, "Sorry. _Chancellor Battle_, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I want you to arrange a duel in the Obelisk Blue arena."

"Who's dueling?"

"Me and Austin Brennan." Ron was surprised when he heard the two opponents. Nevertheless, he smiled. "What is the reason for the duel?"

Jacob growled. "Come on, Chancellor Battle! Can't you just arrange it!?"

"Not if you don't give me the reason."

"Grrr…I just want to duel him! Besides, I never finished our last duel."

"Okay…I'll arrange it."

"Good, this time I'll defeat him." Jacob left the office and Ron narrowed his eyes and pulled out a PDA. He pressed a button and a female's face showed up. "Yes sir?"

"Amber, come to my office please."

"Yes sir." Amber's face disappeared and Ron pocketed his PDA.

* * *

Austin, Charlie and Darrell were at near the Slifer Red Dorm, watching Charlie duel another Slifer Red. Charlie had 800 Life Points, no monsters, no face-downs and 5 cards in his hand. The Slifer Red had 2500 Life Points, Woodberg Inpachi (DEF: 2500), no face-downs and 3 cards in his hand. It was Charlie's turn; he drew a card. "I Normal Summon Electric Knight in Attack Position." (ATK: 1600)

"Next, I activate Electric Charge. This gives Electric Knight an extra 1000 ATK, making it stronger than your hunk of junk. Attack Woodberg Inpachi!" Electric Knight rushed up to the latter and slashed the large machine, destroying it.

"I set 1 card and end my turn." An unknown card appeared.

"I draw. I activate Premature Burial to bring back Woodberg Inpachi. Then I activate Shield and Sword to switch our monsters' ATK and DEF." Woodberg Inpachi reappeared. (WBI: 2500/0)(EK: 1200/DEF: 1600)

"Woodberg Inpachi attack!"

"Uh oh! If this attack connects, Charlie loses!" Darrell said. Though, Austin wasn't worried. And, knowing Austin, it wasn't because he knew Charlie would pull through. Woodberg Inpachi tried to strike, but Charlie activated his face-down and the machine, and then the Slifer Red, was electrocuted.

Slifer Red: 1200

"I activated Electric Shock! This stops your attack and you lose 500 Life Points. Electrifying, isn't it?" Charlie had to chuckle a little bit, happy about the pun he just said.

"Grrr….I end my turn." Charlie drew a card and immediately declared an attack. Electric Knight slashed and destroyed Woodberg Inpachi, knocking back the Slifer Red.

Slifer Red: 0  
Charlie: Winner

"Nice going Charlie!" Darrell cheered, getting a smile and thumbs-up from Charlie, before he returned to the two. "So Austin? What did you think?"

"Eh…good. Stronger than everyone else here."

"Haha, you just…can't catch a challenge can you? Anyways, what do you want to do today? Actually, Darrell, how about we duel? We still haven't seen your deck since we arrived."

"Uh…no, sorry. I don't duel unless I have to."

"Are you scared?" Austin asked with a smirk. Darrell glared at his friend, but then smiled, saying, "No. But I don't like to show my power."

"Whatever." The three friends then took off.

* * *

As requested, Amber made her way to Chancellor Battle's office. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes. Jacob came to see me about dueling Austin Brennan again."

"Yeah, he seems contempt on dueling him."

"Lucas Brennan is a very famous Pro duelist, and Austin is using that to be cocky. I'm going to let Jacob duel Austin. I want to see how strong Austin really is."

"Think he'll win?"

"Austin? No. You?"

"I don't know. He's different."

"I guess we'll see. Speaking of, I'm going to make the announcement." With Amber still in the room, Chancellor Battle went on the intercom and said, "Attention students! I want to inform you all that I will hold a duel in the Obelisk Blue Arena during 5th period. I will explain who will duel at that time. Thank you." Ron then looked up at Amber and smiled. "Austin, I want to know more about him."

"Yeah, me too. Well, I have to get back to class." Amber bowed and took her leave.

* * *

Later that day, during 5th period, the entire school made their way to the Obelisk, as instructed by Chancellor Battle. It took about 10 minutes for everyone to arrive and take their seats. When it was quiet, Ron took the mic and said, "As I said briefly before, I am holding a duel. Now who will duel you all ask? Well, to be honest, a student approached me earlier and asked if he could duel one of you." But as if Austin already knew he was the one to duel, he started making his way down, to the surprise of Ron and everyone else. "Austin? What are you doing?"

"I know you're talking about me chancellor. Where's Jacob?"

"How do you know Jacob is your opponent?"

"Who wouldn't want try to win after almost losing before?"

"Okay then! Let's duel brat!" Jacob yelled springing from his seat and heading down to the arena. Once the two duelists took their spots, they activated their Duel Disks.

"I'm going to enjoy humiliating you!" Jacob threatened.

"DUEL!" Chancellor Battle yelled before jumping off the stage.

Jacob: 4000  
Austin: 4000

"I'm starting first, I draw," Jacob said. He drew a card. "I set a monster and end my turn." An unknown monster appeared, but Amber smiled, knowing what that monster was. Austin didn't seem to mind and drew a card. "I Normal Summon Volanic Spearman in Attack Position." A man in ragged clothes carrying a spear engulfed in flames appeared. (ATK: 1500)

**Volcanic Spearman  
Level 4/FIRE  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500**

**This card is also always treated as a Pyro-Type. When this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict Piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

"Spearman, attack that monster! When Spearman attacks, you lose extra damage from our monsters' stats." Spearman threw his spear at the unknown monster, revealing it to be Alien Grey. A A-Counter appeared on Volcanic Spearman and Jacob drew a card. Then Alien Grey shattered and Jacob was burned. "Argh!"

Jacob: 3300

"I end my turn."

"Come on, you can do better! I draw. I summon Alien Hunter. Then I Special Summon Alien Dog." Alien Hunter appeared and beside it an extraterrestrial dog appeared. (ATK: 1600) (ATK: 1500)

"When Alien Dog is Special Summoned with his effect; your monster gains 2 A-Counter. Alien Hunter, attack Volcanic Spearman!" Alien Hunter rushed up to the latter and pierced him with its trident, destroying him.

Austin: 3900

"And here's the fun part…for me; when Alien Hunter destroys a monster with an A-Counter, he can attack again. Hunter, Dog, attack now!" Hunter and Dog both rushed at Austin. Hunter pierced him with its trident just as Alien Dog bit him, dropping Austin to one knee. "Argh!"

Austin: 800

"Haha! I knew you couldn't beat me! I guess all that cockiness went to your head!"

"Heh, too bad that was nothing," Austin said cockily, causing Jacob to growl.

"I end my turn."

"Watch how a better duelist duels. I Normal Summon Volcanic Gunman in Attack Position." A man dressed in a complete cowboy outfit, carrying two pistols appeared. (ATK: 1600)

**Volcanic Gunman  
Level 4/FIRE  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500**

**This card is also always treated as a Pyro-Type. Once per turn, you can inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent.**

"I equip him with Volcanic Shotgun." Gunman dropped his two pistols and armed the shotgun that appeared. The shotgun had fire symbols all over it with a scope that was engulfed in flames.

**Volcanic Shotgun  
Equip Spell**

**Equip only to a "Volcanic" Warrior-Type monster you control. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to the card's controller.**

"Gunman's ability activates; you lose 400 Life Points." Volcanic Gunman aimed his shotgun at Jacob and shot him. "Argh!"

Jacob: 2900

"Then Volcanic Shotgun destroys Alien Hunter and you lose 500 more Life Points." Gunman aimed his gun at Alien Hunter, looked through the scope, and shot him, destroying him. Then Gunman shot Jacob, knocking him down. "Arg!"

Jacob: 2400

"But I'm not done yet! Volcanic Gunman, attack Alien Dog!" Volcanic Gunman once again aimed his shotgun, at Alien Dog and shot him, destroying it.

Jacob: 2300

"I set 1 card and end my turn." An unknown card appeared. Jacob began growling, upset that Austin had damaged him as much as he did. You could say Jacob despised Austin, because of his cockiness. There was a difference between overconfidence and cockiness, though not much of one. Jacob was confident, but not cocky. Although Jacob believed majority of people were below him, he never grew to that status of being cocky.

"Ooh, I can't wait until I humiliate you! You think you so big and tough! I'll show you!" Jacob angrily drew a card. "I summon Alien Shocktrooper in Attack Position. Then I attack your Volcanic Gunman!" Shocktrooper rushed to attack the later, but a wall of fire surrounded Volcanic Gunman, deflecting the attack.

"When you attack, Firewall negates your attack if I remove from play a Pyro-Type monster from my graveyard."

"Grrr…that Trap of yours…I set 2 cards and end my turn." Two unknown cards appeared.

"What happened with trying to humiliate me? It looks to me that you're doing that to yourself." Austin said very cockily, making Jacob growl very angrily. "I hate you Austin. You think you're so strong, but just wait until Brandon humiliates you." Up in the stands, Amber smacked her head, in disappointment. Chancellor Battle smiled upon hearing Brandon's name.

"Who's Brandon?" Austin asked. Though, it wasn't because he was curious. He had an emotionless tone when he asked.

"He's the one you ultimately lose to."

"So he's stronger than you? I'm disappointed."

"What?! Grrr…Brandon's stronger than anyone in the world! Including your father, Lucas Brennan." Something then snapped in Austin's mind. When someone said that a person was stronger than his father, he became mad.

"No one is stronger than Lucas Brennan."

"Eh, I figured you out Austin. You want to be like your father."

"Shut your mouth. I'll be stronger than him and even the King of Games himself."

"Ha! Yeah right. You're funny. But just wait. Amber's strong enough to take your down. Heck, even I am."

"Then prove it."

"Cocky brat…Go." Austin drew a card, taking his turn. "First, I'll pay 500 Life Points to keep Firewall on the field. Then I activate Volcanic Trail. When I attack with a "Volcanic" monster, you lose 500 Life Points."

**Volcanic Trail  
Continuous Spell**

**When you attack with a "Volcanic" monster you control, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

"I activate Orbital Bombardment. By sacrificing an "Alien" monster, a Spell or Trap card is destroyed. Say goodbye to Volcanic Shotgun." Alien Shocktrooper disappeared and Volcanic Shotgun shattered.

"I can still attack. Volcanic Gunman, attack Jacob directly!" Gunman shot Jacob two times with his pistols, causing Jacob to hold his side in pain, even though the damage wasn't real.

Jacob: 200  
Austin: 800

"Next, I use Gunman's effect; you lose 400 Life Points. Looks like you weren't strong at all." Gunman aimed his gun at Jacob, about to shoot. Gunman shot his gun, but the fire bullet didn't shoot Jacob. Instead, it struck Austin.

Austin: 400

"When you tried to defeat me, I activate Barrel Behind the Door, negating all damage to me. It also forces you to take the damage I was going to."

"I end my turn."

"Oh, this isn't good. Now Firewall can't stay on the field next turn," Charlie whimpered.

"I don't think that's going to stop Austin. He's too cocky to worry about that." Darrell explained. Jacob drew a card. **(Jacob's Hand: 4)**

"I summon Alien Skull. Then I activate "A" Cell Scatter Burst. It destroyed Alien Skull and Volcanic Gunman is destroyed." An alien, skull-shaped creature appeared. But then it suddenly shattered and 4 orbs of light appeared and attached to Volcanic Gunman.

"Here's the finishing move. I activate the Field Spell, Otherworld- The "A" Zone." Suddenly, the entire Obelisk Arena turned into a place, similar to Neo Space in appearance.

"Alien Skull, attack Volcanic Gunman!" Alien Skull struck the latter, and through The "A" Zone, he became weaker, getting destroyed.

Austin: 100

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

"Come on Austin! You can do this!" Charlie cheered.

"Yeah! Don't let Jacob punk you!" Darrell added. Professor Wilkins was sitting next to the Chancellor. He smiled. "That brat Austin is getting what's coming to him."

"Professor, calm down."

"You're not mad!? He's too cocky!"

"Yes he is. But he has to take the consequences himself."

"Oh, he'll have help with that, I'll tell you that now."

"I'll end this soon. Draw." Austin drew a card. Suddenly, Firewall shattered, causing Jacob to smile. "You better thank of another plan; your Trap card is gone." **(Austin's Hand: 4)**

"I Normal Summon Volcanic Mail in Attack Position." A set of armor mail, the entirety of it on fire with a fire familiar within it appeared. (ATK: 0)

**Volcanic Mail  
Level 2/FIRE  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

**This card is also always treated as a Pyro-Type monster. Once per turn, you can equip this card to a FIRE monster you control. As long as this card is equipped to a FIRE monster, when that monster is attacked, your opponent loses 500 Life Points. When this card's controller is attacked directly, you can tribute this card and destroy the attacking monster. If you do, you lose 300 Life Points during your next End Phase.**

Jacob busted out laughing, saying, "R-really? Haha! What is _that_?! How is a piece of junk supposed to help you?"

"How about you shut-up and I'll tell you? I activate Double Summon. This allows for a second summon. I Normal Summon Volcanic Swordsman in Attack Position." Volcanic Swordsman appeared and then Volcanic Mail equipped itself onto him. "Whenever the equipped monster is attacked, you lose 300 Life Points. Volcanic Swordsman, attack Alien Skull!" As Swordsman began to attack, Jacob smiled, thinking, _"That idiot. I bet he forgot about my Field Spell card. Once this attack connects, he loses!"_

Volcanic Swordsman struck Alien Skull, but Skull stopped the attack. Skull was about to strike Swordsman, but he suddenly was engulfed in fire, surprising Jacob. Volcanic Swordsman then broke through Alien Skull's defense and destroyed him.

Jacob: 100

"What!? How are you not defeated!? My Field Spell weakens your monster!"

"I knew that. I activated Fire Rage."

**Fire Rage  
Quick-Play Spell**

**Only activate this card when a FIRE monster you control has its ATK reduced. Increases its ATK by 200.**

"Since Volcanic Swordsman was weakened, its ATK went back up by 200 points, making it stronger than yours."

"Grr…Just lose! Just lose already!"

"Not until I'm the King of Games. I end my turn."

"I'll defeat you this turn." Jacob drew a card and smiled widely. "I summon Alien Infiltrator in Attack Position." A short, bulky gray alien with tentacles as arms appeared. (ATK: 800)

Amber and Professor Wilkins both smiled when they saw Jacob's monster. That's because they both knew what its effect was. They knew it was going to be the finishing blow to Austin. Professor Wilkins was ecstatic about it, and so was Amber, though she was a little sad.

"Do you know Infiltrator's effect?"

"Do I need to?"

"It can attack directly!"

Jacob was expecting Austin to be surprised upon hearing the effect, but Austin was not surprised, saying, "Then attack me."

"Alien Infiltrator, attack directly!" Infiltrator swung its arms at Austin like whips, but Volcanic Mail shattered and released a heat wave that destroyed Alien Infiltrator, shocking Jacob. "What?!"

"You triggered Volcanic Mail's effect; when I'm attacked directly, your monster is destroyed."

"It's what!? No!" Everyone watching, or at least everyone who knew Jacob, gasped in shock. Jacob had no cards in his hand, no face-downs, The "A" Zone, which wouldn't help, so everyone knew what was going to happen. Obviously, Jacob was the most in shock. "No…how could I…"

"I guess you weren't strong at all."

"Austin, I'll get you back, I promise!"

Austin took that as a sign to draw. He did and had Volcanic Swordsman attack Jacob, knocking him down.

Jacob: 0  
Austin: Winner

The audience started talking amongst themselves as Austin deactivated his Duel Disk and was about to leave. But Chancellor Battle walked to the mic and told him to wait. "Well, I have to say. I am…surprised. I was not expecting Jacob to lose, considering he's our 3rd best duelist. Austin, any words?"

"Where's Brandon?"

"I…well...was not expecting that. He is away right now and won't be back for a while."

"How strong is he?"

"How strong? Stronger than Joey Wheeler." This was one of the rare times Austin was actually surprised to hear something. He even widened his eyes. But he quickly recomposed himself. "Joey Wheeler? I'm actually impressed. Somewhat."

"What!? Brandon is way out of your league kid!" Professor Wilkins yelled out.

"Professor! Enough! Okay Austin. Well, it is rare that someone beats Jacob, so I congratulate you."

"Yeah…" And with that, Austin took off. Ron just shook his head, not being able to do anything else. He then ordered everyone back to their dorms. When everyone was gone, it was only the chancellor, Amber, Jacob and Professor Wilkins left. "What did you think Amber?" The chancellor asked.

"He's good. Very good. I think he'd be good to use."

"Yeah. He could be our front line."

"How could he defeat me!?" Jacob roared out.

"Well, he did. But he's too cocky. He might not have the strength we need. Being cocky just shows that you are not strong."

"So what do we do?" Professor Wilkins asked.

"Just wait. That's all we can do. You all are dismissed." The three returned to their rooms while Ron stayed to think.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this was going to be two chapters, but now it's not. Trust me, the story will get more interesting. Please R&R.

A kid happened to get on the wrong boat and ended up at Duel Academy. Charlie then duels the kid to get the kid to return back to the city. **Next Time: Dealing With a Kid**


End file.
